Stay Close
by Anlynne
Summary: For eight years Hermione existed by breathing, her heart long gone. That is until one night she was in the right place at the right time. Maybe it all came down to fate cleaning up the mess it made.
1. Chapter 1

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Chapter One

Don't Go

_"You're leaving."_

_It was two words, but they sent daggers into Hermione's breaking heart. She stood from Draco's bed dressing in her clothes that had been tossed to the floor. She didn't answer him, there was nothing to answer. It wasn't a question._

_"Stay."_

_"I can't."_

_Draco held out his hand. She contemplated taking it, feeling the smoothness of his pale skin that hadn't worked a day in its life. No, she wouldn't. He would pull her back into the bed, and if by some slim chance he didnt' she might never let go. And she had to. She had to go. For good that time._

_"Please, Hermione."_

_She faced the wall showing her weakness as he was showing his. She knew this because Malfoy's never begged. But Draco had a frosty exterior; if only people saw who he really was. If only they used 'ex' in front of his old title as a Death Eater. They would never see him as nothing but, and they were risking enough danger just sleeping together. By just falling in love... How she cursed the day they saw each other. It seemed so long ago... In another life... Where they were happy. Secretive, but happy. Now they were secretive and miserable._

_"I have to go," she said, but she didn't move. A few more seconds with him. Then she would go. She promised herself._

_"No," he spat furiously, "you don't. You can stay here with me."_

_"Don't make this harder." She felt like crying, but her eyes were sore with it. She couldn't cry ever again for surely she would die._

_"Harder?" Draco laughed coldly without humour. "Every morning that you leave you take my heart with you, do you know that? I can't do this much longer. How can you?"_

_She closed her eyes. Hermione wasn't going to answer that last question. It was too complicated. It hurt too much. "You don't want me to come back?"_

_"I want you to stay. Look, I know I don't deserve you, you can do better than me. I've led a horrible life that I can't make up for, but you make me feel like I'm almost worth something. I'm astounded I could sweep you off your feet, and I'll do anything to keep you. I'll do better if that's what it takes, but don't leave me again."_

_"You'll be all right."_

_"I won't. I won't be all right, and don't tell me I'll be okay on my own, because I can never be."_

_"You'll find someone else." She was sure of that, and the thought of someone earning his attention was salt in her wounds. She couldn't, however, dispute. She rightfully deserved whatever pain she got._

_His voice cracked. "Don't leave me, Hermione. Not again. Please. I'll do whatever it takes. Don't leave me tonight."_

_Hermione left the remainder of her broken heart, and the hopeless tears she shed, and silently walked out of that bedroom to Floo home. Like she did every night. Only this time it would be her last, because she couldn't do it anymore either. It was one thing if she was to be in pain but she wouldn't do it to anyone else. She could no longer take it out on Draco._

_Who were they kidding? They could never be together._

Eight years. Eight blasted years found Hermione - one third of the Golden trio - in a pub. Every anniversary of... Them... What happened... That incident that was far from being an incident she was there in a dingy pub. This one with grimy windows and a glittering floor covered in broken glass from past fights. What was worse? The owner knew her name.

"Go home, Miss Granger," the yellow-toothed bartender urged as he washed a foggy glass with a stained cloth. "Every year you sit in that chair making yourself sad."

She hiccuped. "Correction: I was sad when I came in." She saw her own half-filled glass swim in front of her. Dipping her head back she drained the rest of it. She banished the memory of her last night with Draco with more vengeance. It was becoming fuzzier as the hours passed. "More, please."

"No more, I'm cutting ya off."

"I have the money."

"I know you have the money, ma'am. It's no longer good here. Now out with ya. Don't come back."

Hermione teared up, but she didn't noticed. She could hardly feel anything anymore. Just the way she wanted it. It was the exact reason she started drinking. It burned her throat, warmed whatever insides she had. She fell in love with the dark-colored bottles with their own magic. The magic she had could never fix her. She resented that.

She stumbled from the bar, and left the pub. It was cold outside, freezing even. There was snow an inch high, but she didn't so much as carry a coat. She didn't care if she died a Popsicle. She was the last person on Earth to fear death. She welcomed it.

She staggered unsure where she was going to go. Every year she visited the pub, but it was the first that Ginny or Luna, or anyone for that matter didn't come to take her home. Of course that was a year ago when she visited the same pub. When she hadn't moved. When she had people to lean on. How could she stay in a place that was moving on when she wasn't? She had to leave them. They didn't need her as a reminder to what happened.

One step... two steps... Three... Four... Five... Hiccup... Six... Her steps were uneasy but as far as she could tell she was the most graceful person on Earth.

Then the sidewalk ended and she was on a quiet street. Right in the middle of it. She noticed many beats late that she was no longer in the snow that her legs, and shoes were soaked. She closed her eyes thinking of the chills that had to be going through her, but she didn't so much as had goosebumps.

Night had swallowed the street whole. Lights were turning off in the businesses surrounding her. The noise was cut off from the pub she exited. She wondered how late it was then decided it didn't matter. She didn't have a job to go to. She had plenty of money. She was rich. She had no life. No friends. No love. Nothing. Crookshanks, her beloved orange cat died a decade ago. She was as alone as she wished herself to be all those years ago. No. Not alone. She had the bartender. The alcohol. She needed no more than that and the air it took to breathe.

At least it was quiet. For a moment, but that was the thing about being drunk, time was irrevelant, and your senses were off, like how she couldn't see or walk straight, and how she didn't feel the icy winter air. That was why she didn't know a moment had been three minutes, and that was why she didn't hear the engine, or see the bright headlights racing toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco's New Life

_A week after Hermione finished her Hogwarts schooling she was hired as a lawyer for the Ministry. She was going to be changing pro-Pureblood laws, and then she would work to help magical creatures learn their voices, change the laws for them too. Everyone would finally be equal._

_While she earned her degree Harry and Ron were in Auror training. She was cooking a huge congratulatory meal for them, and everyone in their soon-to-be department. She just knew they passed, they had never worked so hard for anything. Other than defeating Voldemort of course, that went without saying._

_It would be a small dinner compared to the one Mrs. Weasley had planned the next day for all of them. As for that night, it was hers with her pseudo brothers._

_Hermione levitated the food outside to the garden to the huge table. It was the perfect night for dinner outside, the air soft, and warm bearing no wind. It was perfect timing too since at that moment Ron, Harry, five other Wizards, and a Witch Hermione didn't recognize flooded through the gate._

_"Congratulations," she yelled happily running to hug her friends. She instantly became worried as she caught Ron's disgruntled regard. "Oh, no, Ron! You worked so hard, but there's another chance. You can take the tests again."_

_Ron shook his red head. "Always think the worse, don't you, Hermione?"_

_She was confused. What else could have him so upset? Then it dawned on her, and Harry caught her eye. He grinned but it was strained. She chuckled. "Malfoy passed?"_

_"Yes he did, Granger," a voice drawled behind her._

_She turned plastering a smile on her face. He must have been the last one through the gate. "Congratulations, Malfoy."_

_"Thank you, and thanks for hosting what I'm sure is a delicious dinner. Potter told me you're a lawyer now. Congratulations goes to you as well."_

_If she thought her breath wasn't lost before, he made sure of it by seizing her hand kissing her knuckles lightly. She could hear Ron behind her moan loudly, "thanks for inviting him, Harry. Already the improved Malfoy has her in his clutches." She chose to pay him no mind as her heart was fluttering itself out of her chest. Momentarily she forgot where she was captivated by his stormy eyes._

_Malfoy leaned into her ear, his hot breath caressing her lobe. "You're more beautiful than ever, Hermione." Then he turned to greet the other guests properly._

_She staggered._

Hermione woke slowly. Silk covers... She didn't own silk. An over-sizedshirt for a nightgown... She didn't own anything with so many buttons. Brightness of the sunlight... She didn't have a window in her bedroom.

She covered her face not letting it shine through her fingertips. She didn't have an awful hangover, not like she always did on that particular day, but at the same time she couldn't remember last night. She wished she would. Why did she feel... Normal? She never felt normal that day, and her mouth never tasted minty fresh either, she usually woke with stained breath.

Then the light was gone. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure closing the unrecognizable black drapes. She gasped when she saw the trademark blond hair. She wasn't home. In fact she was in the last place with the last person she ever thought she would see again, and the pain that sent through her left her breathless.

"What the -"

"Oh, I see that you're awake," he sneered, another trademark.

She threw the covers off standing easily to her feet. "What am I don't here?"

"You know, a nice thank you would suffice."

"Why would I be thanking you?"

"For not hitting you with my car!" He seemed truly irritated then, his smugness ebbing.

She huffed. "You don't drive."

"In eight years people change."

She felt like exploding. She could handle the sickening dizziness, and sensitivity to everything in the morning after the anniversary (that wasn't present then), but she couldn't handle being left in the dark. She had to know what was going on. "What happened?!"

"You were drunk," he spat in disgust. "You were just standing there in the street! I swerved and you fell. I had a doctor visit while you slept. You're fine. Nothing a couple of pills and sleep didn't help."

"Pills?" Did Draco even know what those were?

"Look, Hermione -" The doorbell cut him off. He cursed. "Get dressed. I got you some clothes last night. You still wear the same size right?" He didn't wait for the answer, he left.

Hermione scowled at the slammed door, and at the black decor of the room. It was certainly Draco's, even the carpet was black. She rolled her eyes at it all, and turned to the pile of clothing on the side of the bed, her wand on top of them.

They fit. What bothered her more than Draco remembering her size was that he still knew what she liked. Plain jeans, and a white eyelet blouse. Simple, but nice.

She was far from fighting with Draco though. Once she was dressed her wand in her back pocket she stormed out of the bedroom padding through the short hallway to the lounge. From behind the overstuffed velvet couch she stopped, her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Hermione," Theodore Nott, a rabbit faced man exclaimed. "It's been... Wow... A long time." He glanced over to Draco. "So this is why you needed me, eh?"

Draco gave him a warning glare, his hand on the shoulder of a girl with blond curls and rosy cheeks. The little girl in a turquoise sweater and jeans smiled wistfully at Hermione. "Who are you?"

Hermione gathered herself enough to respond. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Joanne Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," she choked out meeting Draco's intent gaze. "I've got to go," she declared pushing past Theo on her way out the door.

"No, Hermione wait."

Hermione didn't wait. She went down the hallway of a high-scale flat. She could tell that it was expensive for it was well-lit, brass numbers on the passing doors gleaming, the brown carpet plush.

She heard Draco calling after her, but she ignored him. All she could think was, "he has a child!" She switched emotions like a click of a Muggle remote. She went from sadness and shock, to anger in a second and she rounded on Draco.

"How could you not tell me?!"

His furious expression was still there. "When?! After I hit you with my car? After you woke up and began yelling at me? When, Hermione? Tell me when would've been a good time for you?!"

She didn't answer his questions. "How old is she?'

He seemed reluctant to tell her at first. "Seven."

Tears flowed over her cheeks, her anger building, and spilling. "You begged me to stay. You said you couldn't make it without me. Congratulations. You did."

"What did you expect? That I would never move on?"

"Excuse me for thinking you had feelings for me."

"I did -"

"Thank you, Malfoy. You did a kind gesture not killing me." She turned walking again.

"Don't leave me."

"Or what," she asked not stopping. "You'll have another child?"

"You left! You left me!"

"Looks like it did you good." She jerked back, her arm in his grip, his livid face too close to hers, she could feel the heat emitting from it.

"Admit it, you hate me for what happened."

"You're an arrogant -"

"You can't even say it?"

"Go back to your wife," she snapped.

"I never married."

"Then who is the mother?"

"She didn't want Joanne," he whispered.

"Daddy?"

Draco let Hermione go spinning on his heels. Past his arm she saw Joanne standing outside of the door, Theo beside her. By their expressions she could tell that they hadn't heard what they discussing. It sent an enormous relief through her.

"I'll be there in a moment, sweetie. Theo, mate, start breakfast will you?"

Theo nodded, but not without giving them curious glances. He pulled Joanne back into the flat, and Draco faced Hermione. "Have breakfast with us?"

"That's not a good idea." She shoved her hands in her pockets awkwardly. "Your daughter is there, and she shouldn't get the wrong impression. Or do you normally bring strange women around?" She chuckled hoping for him to take it lightly, but she was serious.

"You'd be the first."

She smiled, glad for some reason. "Thank you, for everything. I'll send you money for the clothes - "

"Keep them."

She touched his arm, but wished she hadn't. The burning electricity was still there. "Thank you. Again."

Hermione hurried out of the hallway down the elevator, and out of the complex. The insufferable image of his daughter and the resemblance there was between her and Draco was fresh in her mind. It physically hurt, like the emotional pain was too much to bear so it put pessure on her heart.

What was ironic? She was happy there. She was glad to see Draco and his daughter didn't bother her, not in the way that she should. It was what Draco did that was disturbing. His daughter... She was quite lovely. She had to stop thinking about that though. One night didn't change eight years of solitude.

Nearby, not even a block away was a dark ally. She disapparted there to a similar one by her house. When she came in front of it she froze.

A gasp escaped her as the heat scorched her. She watched the flames lick the white brick burning the roof in. Black smoke rose to the clouds. By completely stupid instinct she ran forward thinking only of the photographs inside. She knew that they were gone, but that didn't stop her. No, a fireman did, one of many trying to salvage her property.

"No Ms.," he yelled muffled through his helmet grabbing her shoulder pulling her from the blaze. She saw the spurting jets of water aimed at her lost home, and heard the wailing sirens. Her own wailing was deaf to her as she thought of what was inside.

Her only links to Harry and Ron were gone. Harry's wand. Ron's chess set. Their pictures. It was all gone. Just like them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Family

Hermione lived in a Wizard community so all of the Muggle's memories were erased. Too bad hers couldn't be. She numbly answered questions, and heard enough to know that the fire was an accident, a wayward spell casted over the side of the garden fence.

There was one question that stood out from all the rest. "Do you have a place you can stay?"

She had plenty of places. Ginny's, Luna's, the Weasley's, even Neville's if she wished. So many would be happy to take her in, but she couldn't be a burden. No, that wasn't it. It was because she hadn't faced them in five years. She only faced Ginny as long as she did because the youngest of the Weasley clan was insistent.

There was only one place she could go. Only one place she wanted to be beyond reason. She couldn't help to have felt relieved at his lack of hatred towards her. It was the closest to being happy that she had felt in a long time despite all the tension. The fighting was inevitable, but he wasn't angry like he rightfully should've been.

That was how she found herself in front of B12 knocking and waiting.

Draco opened the door. He seemed shocked for a second before becoming apprehensive. "Hermione, what're you doing here?"

"My house... It's gone. Caught fire." Behind him past the lounge to the kitchen was the little girl - Joanne sitting at the table swinging her feet, a meal in front of her. Hermione instantly felt guilty. He moved on, like the rest of them. How could she have not taken that into consideration? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake."

"Wait," he said before she could leave. "There's plenty of food here. Stay."

She surveyed from Joanne to him, the resemblance uncanny. "I can't disrupt your life. This was wrong of me "

"It would be wrong of me to set a bad example for my daughter." He smiled wryly. "Stay with us as long as you need.'

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but..." He glimpsed over at Joanne, and shut the door. "There's two rules. Don't mention magic, and don't do it."

She raised a brow speculatively. "Why?"

"Because Joanne doesn't know about your world."

"Ours," she corrected confused by the odd things he was telling her.

"Come eat," he urged ignoring her statement.

Hermione joined him into the kitchen sitting at the far end. Draco placed a bowl, a jug of milk, and a cereal box in front of her before sitting himself across from Joanne.

"Ms. Granger here will be staying with us, okay?"

She nodded slowly swallowing her food properly. "I can share my room, daddy."

"That is very nice of you, but Ms. Granger will be much more comfortable in mine. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I don't want to put anyone out," Hermione told him quietly.

"Nonsense."

"But daddy, the sofa hurts your back, remember?"

An awkward silence fell on them. Hermione and him couldn't forget something like that, but she wondered how much Joanne knew. If she didn't know of their world she couldn't know the true story of what caused the injury.

Hermione dumped some cereal in her bowl though she wasn't hungry. What she wanted was a long shower. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

Draco didn't argue.

"Why is she staying," Joanne asked inquisitively observing Hermione with kind interest. It wasn't rude, it was curiosity. It was hard not to smile back at her.

"Her house is in need of repairs."

"Oh." She pushed her empty plate away. "May I watch the television now?"

"All right, go on," he said, but the moment he gave his permission she was halfway to the lounge. A few seconds later and boings and kaplunks could be heard. Cartoons.

"You have a television?" Hermione was surprised, it was evident in her tone. "I didn't think you knew what one was."

"Funny," he remarked sarcastically. "Right comedian you are." He glanced at his watch something she noticed that had only two hands. A Muggle one. "I have to go. A meeting. I'll have Theo over here to watch Joanne."

"I can watch her," she volunteered. It was the least she could do for his generosity, especially after everything that had happened between them, and because she like Joanne. She barely knew her but the child was entrancing. Maybe it was because it'd been so long since she had been with someone so innocent.

He looked hesitant. "Fine, but Theo is across the hall if you need him." He turned to the door then stopped facing her. "You've taken care of children before, haven't you?"

"My cousins."

"Right. Sorry." He still looked unsure, torn between calling off his meeting and staying.

"Draco..." She didn't want to talk about last night, but he had to know. He had to know that he could trust her. Maybe that was too much to ask. After what she did she wasn't exactly trust worthy. "What you saw... I only drink once a year. I know you know why I was drinking. I don't touch alcohol otherwise."

He pointed a long pale finger at a note pinned to the fridge by a plain black magnet. "My number is there. Ring for emergencies."

"Got it."

"I'm not sure how long I'll be. Her bedtime is at seven."

"Okay."

"No snacks. Only water."

"All right."

"An -"

"Draco," she scolded. "Go to your meting. I promise you she's in good hands."

Draco jerked his head in a nod. "I know... You're still Hermione. Only Hermione would yell at someone after helping her."

It was good that he went to the lounge then. She didn't know what to say to that, nothing that wasn't sarcastic. He kissed his daughter's head, promising to return as soon as he could, and he locked the door behind him. Hermione knew that he was visiting Theo asking him to keep watch on them, but at the same time not to make himself noticed.

Hermione cleaned the table setting the dishes in the sink, the cereal box in the cabinet. She realized that she hadn't ate, but it was for the best, she really wasn't hungry. She contemplated washing the dishes or joining Joanne. She chose the latter. If Hermione was going to stay there she should get to know the girl a bit better.

She sat on the sofa observing the child in front of her on her knees in front of the screen. She had Draco's hair, his complexion, but her features were softer, and her eyes had a blue hue to the silver. They were someone else's. Her mother's.

As if sensing her stare Joanne turned to gaze wistfully at her. "Are you dating daddy?"

Hermione laughed sadly. "No. We're just friends."

"He's never had a girlfriend before."

"Really?" She was pleased and she inwardly cursed herself for that.

"Uh-huh. Ms. Granger are you _sure_ you're not dating him?"

"No, and it's Hermione."

"Hermy."

"No, Her-my-oh-nee."

Joanne furrowed her brows trying again and again to pronounce her name unsuccessfully.

Hermione shook her head. "Call me Mione."

"Miney."

"Close enough... I have a question for you."

"Mm-hm?"

"Why aren't you in school?"

She shrugged. "Daddy home schooled me. He's finally enrolled me into the best school!"

There was a mystery there that was begging to be uncovered, but she stopped herself before she wondered further. She wasn't there to discover Draco's strange new life. She was there until her house was rebuilt.

Glancing at her watch she motioned for her to follow. "It's almost your bedtime. How about I tell you a story about your dad?"

Joanne clicked off the television jumping up eagerly. "Please! He won't ever talk about himself."

_There's something new,_ Hermione thought. "Come on then, show me your room."

She led the way stopping at a door across from Draco's. Inside were bright pink walls, white lace curtains, a bed, dresser, and a rocking chair all done in white.

While Joanne dressed in a frilly nightgown Hermione inspected the books lined on the shelves on the walls. They were all Muggle, every single one of them.

"I'm ready," Joanne announced under the covers.

"All right then," she said kneeling on the floor next to her. "I've known your dad for ages. We went to school together you see. He was..." She smiled. "A mischievous boy. The first time we met was on a train. I was helping a friend look for his toad -"

"A toad," she giggled.

"Yes, a hopping, green toad. I walked into a compartment to ask your father whether he'd seen it. He called me... A name, and slammed the door in my face."

Joanne gasped dramatically. "Daddy did that?"

"The one and only." Hermione wondered if it was appropriate to be telling the girl such stories, no matter how true they were, but she went on. She told four stories of Draco's less serious bullying until his daughter fell asleep.

Hermione swept the fair trendles of the girls hair from her face. How could a mother not want her? How cold could someone be? Joanne was precious. Less than a day she had already captured Hermione's heart. It didn't stop other less-adorable thoughts however.

Did Draco love the mother? How could he have gotten her over so quickly if he had?

There was only one good thing that came out of all the catalystic tragedies. Joanne. Hermione couldn't find the will to resent the child, or to even resent the father. She wished she could be mad at Draco, but it was too hard. It was her fault. All of it was.

"Hermione?"

She squinted towards the door - the whispering coming from the brightness of the hallway. She stood going outside shutting the door softly. She sighed at Draco's worried expression. "She's been asleep for an hour."

"Why did you stay in there?"

She shrugged touching the knob of the door. "She was so sweet. You know she smiles when she sleeps."

"I know," he said his voice remaining as soft as silk. He rested a finger beneath her chin making her to look to him. "Thanks for seeing to her."

"The least I could do."

"I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me nothing, Draco. Once I find a place of my own, I'll be out of your hair."

His forehead creased. "Please don't. Be... You again. Where's your meddlesome quirk? The old Hermione would have already knew why I was living as a Muggle with a daughter."

She took his hand kissing his palm. All she said was, "your daughter is beautiful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have your family."

He shut his eyes lacing their fingers. "We could be your family, Hermione."

She snatched her hand back, going rigid. So he was still hopeful? He still wanted her? Why did that thought send a warm feeling through her, but as quick as it came it turned to fire, burning her. "My family's dead," she snapped as she walked to the lounge, but she didn't miss what he said next.

"You do blame me."

Hermione didn't want to have that conversation. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that she didn't blame him. She blamed herself. She always had.

_Every other night found Hermione in Draco's house reclining on his sofa with one of his books propped against her knee. The only reason she still owned her house was because no one knew about her relationship. She loved her friends dearly and telling them that she was dating their old enemy would quite possibly hurt them. She didn't want that. She would give Harry and Ron time to adjust to him being in their department then she would break the news. As of currently Ron was still sulking when the boss praised Draco, and Harry silently fumed. They needed time._

_Besides Hermione wouldn't give up her three story house. She bought it specifically for its history. A longest, bloodiest goblin rebellion had taken place on the propriety. It was her pride and joy. She planned one day to make it into a museum. It would be a nice hobby. In the mean time she was content with her second home especially since Draco did her a favor and brought all of her things over. He was training her to say "ours" when she was referring to his._

_She checked her watch over the book. It was getting late, but she shouldn't be worried he'd come home late loads of times. But why was she getting horribly tense waiting for him as though something had happened._

_Then the door opened. Her heart sunk when she saw him. His blond hair was streaked with dirt and his face with sweat. He was shaking. She went to him ready to ask what happened but when he lifted his devastated, fearful eyes to hers she knew. She just knew._

_Harry and Ron were dead._

_Hermione fell to the floor her body wracking with sobs. If her heart stopped she wouldn't have noticed because it wasn't only hear heart that was in pain. It was everything. All of her insides were being ripped out. She screamed clawing at the floor. She barely heard Draco's breaking voice. He hadn't moved from the door._

_"There was too many of them. We couldn't have anticipated. They fought well. Very well." He made an odd strangling sound. "They tried to cover me. It's my fault, Hermione."_

_She didn't argue, her throat was closed up._

_The next morning she was numb and turned on autopilot. Her best friends who had defied death countless of times were dead. That night lying in Draco's bed when her crying ceased she realized she was dead as well. Without them... What would she do? How long could she pretend to live?_

A/N: There has been computer malfunctions while editing, not to mention I'm fighting off symptoms of the flu. I always try to remedy mistakes that I've made (I make no promises), and that still stands. I will try to correct any.

Their feelings may not make sense, specifically Draco's. There will be explainations later, but to make it clear Draco never gave up on her. Not entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Flying

The best time of day was daybreak itself. It was fresh the way the sun broke through the clouds. Hermione woke up early every morning just to witness it. It was her marker. She had survived another day. The first of each month was especially important. She survived a whole month's worths of days. Some where harder than others, but she reminded herself to keep breathing. Keep breathing...

Since she was up earlier than everyone else she cooked breakfast. Eggs, toast, and muffins. She threw a black sheet over the table in replacement of a proper table cloth, and set the dishes and silverware out with napkins. It was completely ready when Draco and Joanne came in.

"Wow," Joanne breathed excitedly climbing into one of the chairs.

Draco looked at her strangely, as though he didn't recognize her.

"You should invest in something more than black sheets," she simply said.

He chuckled taking a seat. "If I haven't said it before, welcome back Hermione."

She frowned. He said it like he was welcoming her home. She wasn't "back." If she was why was she reminding herself to breathe? She would let him hold onto the hope however. If it made him feel better then that would brighten her day. Someone should feel better.

"Daddy," Joanne began conversationally. "Why were you so mean in school?"

Draco who had been drinking from his glass of juice spat it out suddenly.

"Eew."

"Sorry," he apologized dabbing her face dry with his napkin. He glowered at Hermione.

She covered her mouth to hide her smile. Her lips nearly cracked. She hadn't smiled properly in eight years. It felt odd. Then something even stronger was bubbling in her gut. What followed surprised her and Draco. She laughed. She laughed hard. She couldn't stop.

Draco laughed too, and she held a stitch in her side. It physically hurt, but at the same time it felt good. It was different than tears. Tears left streaks and hallow eyes. Laughter split you in joy.

Joanne stared from her father to Hermione not understanding what was so funny. Neither did they, but they kept on.

When they calmed themselves Draco kissed Joanne. "I have to go to work. I'll be home at eight. Can you handle things here," he asked Hermione.

"We'll be great. Do you mind if I take her to the park? It's fairly warm outside." Hermione had the idea last night. It'd been ages since she'd been to the park, but she remembered enjoying herself there. While the weather was warm, exceptionally warm in January she wanted to take advantage of it. She hadn't felt so good in too long.

"Sure, have fun. There's an extra key in that drawer there."

Once he left Joanne beamed up at her. "We're going to the park?"

"Yep, just eat up and we'll be on our way." Hermione grabbed the key placing it securely in her pocket, and slipped into the lounge kneeling beside the sofa. Reaching a hand under it her fingertips met slim Vine wood. Her wand. Glimpsing over her shoulder to make certain that Joanne wasn't watching she pocketed it covering it with Draco's overlarge shirt he laid out for her in the bathroom.

Joanne stood on the tips of her toes dropping her plate and glass in the sink. She spun to exclaim, "all right, Miney, I'm ready!"

"Come on," she held out her hand, Joanne hopping to her side taking it.

The hallway was quiet, better lit with the sun's streaming its rays into the windows at the ends. They walked in silence, Joanne skipping until they were outside the front door. Hermione looked from left to right on the sidewalk.

"Mind you, I'm not familiar with this area. Care to tell me where to go?"

Joanne drew herself up proudly pointing to their left. "That way."

She followed the miniature Malfoy's directions turning three corners where the street curved into a parking lot, and a large patch of green grass. There were swings, slides, and teeter-totters, all empty. Joanne broke from her grasp running to the swings.

Hermione followed to help but she saw her push herself into the air giggling like tinkling bells. She didn't know many seven-year-olds like her. She was smart, and carried a lovely innocence that Hermione would give anything to have back. It carried with it a pain of longing that she tried to ignore.

"Watch how high I can swing, Miney! Watch!" Joanne thrusted harder off the ground, the action causing her blond curls to fly behind her.

"I see," she called sitting on a bench. The sight made her remember how it felt to be in the air, far from the ground, at any time able to hurt herself. She not only hated flying, she feared it. "Don't go too high!"  
In response she laughed, and skidded the heels of her shoes against the ground to slow herself.

Hermione relaxed. She sounded so much like a mother then that it almost disturbed her. Almost. She couldn't describe the feeling that she felt towards her. Protectiveness, caring, maternal. It was a natural part of her that she long forgot. She had always had that instinct.

She dipped her head back the sun warming her face. She slipped off her sandals to feel the blades of grass between her toes. It prickled and stuck. She continued running her feet through them.

Fluffs of pure white clouds steadily rolled by. She remembered as a child she would pick out shapes. She could pick them out then; a horse... Glasses... A threstal... A dragon... An elderly woman... A chess piece... A bolt of lightening...

_"This is so boring," Ron complained. "Do you not have enough books?"_

_Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "This is fun. Come on, try. What does that look like to you," she asked pointing up a rather large cloud that in her opinion resembled a spoon._

_He rolled his eyes. "A cloud."_

_"You're not trying, Ron." She turned to Harry on her left. "Harry, what do you think?"_

_He squinted his eyes giving a lot more effort than Ron. "A cauldron?"_

_She tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "You're right, that does look like a cauldron. There, see, there are the handles."_

_"I can understand Harry doing this, but you, Hermione?"_

_She glowered at Ron, her new best friend. They were all in their first year at Hogwarts, and Hermione was learning as much as she could to fit in. She wanted to belong in this magical world. However she was appalled to find out that Pureblood's didn't know of cloud watching. Harry, a half-blood growing up in a Muggle household had. He came useful when Ron was a bit skeptic at her Muggle stories. "You can go inside, you know."_

_He didn't respond, but he didn't leave either, and Harry and Hermione went back to identifying shapes when out of the blue Ron claimed, "that looks like a Cleansweep."_

_Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek feeling the heating blood under her lips._

The clouds blurred and she looked away. The tears cascaded over her lids. She wiped them quickly before the child could notice. It was supposed to be a fun day.

"I'm flying," Joanne yelled halfway off the ground, her legs outstretched her slight body leaning towards the hard soil.

Heart in her throat Hermione hurriedly went over to stand behind her and caught her as she descended back. She held the chains letting it fall into place. She swallowed dryly thinking of her own greatest fear that seemed so small then. In a flash that fear wasn't falling, it was the little girl hurting herself.

It wasn't normal, Hermione recognized that. She shouldn't be feeling that way about a kid she barely knew. More-over she shouldn't be feeling that way about Draco's child of all people's. A child that wasn't hers, but someone else's. Draco wasn't her boyfriend or husband, she didn't even know if he could be counted as a friend. Not truly.

"Awww, why did you stop me? I was going to fly!"

"That's dangerous, you could fall," she gasped, her saliva still hadn't returned. "You could badly hurt yourself."

"But it would be fun to fly, and I'd be careful."

She bit her bottom lip. Draco strictly forbade her from talking about the magical world. She wondered why. She wondered many things, but it was none of her business. She wasn't going to be there long anyway. She couldn't get attached, but she couldn't help but think of how much like Draco she was. Wanting to fly so badly. It ached inside of her.

"Don't go that high again. It's not safe." She took a gander up checking the position of the sun. "It's almost lunch time. Lets get you home."

Joanne didn't move. She too looked up, her eyes squinted. "But you have no watch."

"You can tell time by the sun."

"Wow. How do you do that?"

Without answering Hermione chuckled and pulled her off the swing. It was another subject she couldn't discuss.

She learned how to tell time that way in her Astronomy class in Hogwarts. She thought how sad it was that Joanne didn't know anything about it. why was Draco keeping it from her? Why was he living in a Muggle area?

_No_, she scolded herself. She wouldn't ask questions. She wouldn't be around to find out. Anyhow, Joanne seemed happy regardless. Holding her hand securely she was skipping by Hermione. At least she was for two corners.

Suddenly at their third corner Joanne slowed. Her cheeks paled from their rosy color, and she was tinged a sickly green.

Hermione knelt down. "Joanne, are you feeling well?"

"No," she said weakly.

"What hurts?"

"My head, and tummy."

She felt her forehead burning her fingers. "You have a fever. Do you want me to carry you?"

She nodded and Hermione scooped her in her arms. She was light for someone who was seven, smaller than other children her age. Joanne snuggled against her and she tried not to jostle her in case she became nauseas. It was difficult; she wanted to run.

There was no doubt the poor girl had a temperature, and Hermione didn't know what to do. She never took care of sick children before. What if she did something wrong?

She concentrated on smoothing her movements up the flat steps, and then maneuvered the girl so she could open the door. She considered it lucky that she was able to do that without magic. With her foot she closed it.

Hermione took her straight to her room lying her on top of the covers. She went to the hall closet to grab a thick wool blanket. Joanne moaned as she tucked it around her. "It'll be okay," she reassured, not certain if she was telling herself or her. "This will help break your fever. I'll be right back."

Joanne was already sweating profusely. She hoped that was a good sign, she didn't know. She was only mimicking the things her parents did when she was sick.

All Hermione wanted to do was go to the park. She didn't know she'd make Draco's daughter ill. Calling him would be the right thing to do, and Hermione was halfway to the kitchen phone when she stopped. There was something more important that she should do.

She rushed into the hallway and banged her fist against the door of the Healer across the hall. She banged until the soft spot of the edge of her hand was bruised. Then the door opened to reveal him standing in jeans and a wife-beater, his honey-brown hair in a mess to his huge ears.

"Hermione?"

"Theo, Joanne's sick."

Immediately he shoved past her and into Draco's lounge. She had to run to catch up with him in Joanne's bedroom. He was on his knees by the bed feeling her forehead and cheeks. He checked her pulse, and pried her jaw wide to glimpse inside.

"Did it come on quickly," he asked.

"Um, yeah," she wrung her hands nervously. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think it's only a twenty-four-hour bug. I'll get her something for her stomach."

Hermione waited anxiously until Theo returned. He helped Joanne sit up long enough to take one small pill and a long drink of water. He set the glass on her nightstand and came back to Hermione, his hand on the crook of her elbow dragging her out to the lounge.

"Did you call Draco?"

"I will. I wanted you to see her first."

Theo released her. "You did the right thing - you did everything right by her today."

"Thank you," she sighed looking to him hopelessly.

It was a distant memory but she did recall being friends with him. Most days she felt like all she could remember were awful painful memories but not all of them were. She missed the days where she thought that since the war was over so were her fears.

"He'll hate me," she said.

Theo smiled gently. "He's never hated you, and he won't now. This wasn't your fault. Children catch colds, it's normal." He leaned in kissing her cheek like he used to. It was odd how natural it came. "You know where to find me if you need me. I'll be by to check on her every few hours."

When he left, Hermione went to the phone hooked beside the refrigerator. She dialed the number from the paper under the magnet and waited for him to pick up.

"Draco Malfoy," he said professionally.

"Draco, it's Hermione."

His voice raised worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Would he hate her? "Joanne's sick. Theo says it's a twenty-four-hour-bug. He gave her some medicine -"

"I'm coming home." Hermione heard the small click and the dial tone. She hung up too.

Suffocating guilt pressed in on her, and it helped none when she peeked inside Joanne's room she saw that she appeared to be extraordinarily small. It was tough to be believe that it was the same bubbly kid that was trying to fly.

Hermione knew it wasn't her fault, but would Draco see it that way? Would she be forced to confront her old friends? Could she face her past?

Recalling something else her parents used to do she fetched a bowl from the kitchen filling it with cold water from the tap, a cloth from the closet, and went to set it next to the glass in her bedroom.

She brought the rocking chair over dipping the cloth into the water to dab the sweat soaking her hairline.

While she watched her sleep, her even breaths beneath the heavy blanket reassuring her that she would be okay she silently she prayed that the innocent child would be so. Hermione stayed there until she finally dozed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Brought To Life

"Hermione?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, Draco's anxious, sharp features coming into focus. She bolted up. "Joanne?"

"Shhh, she's fine. She's asleep. Theo says she'll be better when she wakes."

She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. Are you hungry?"

Hermione's stomach pained. "Famished."

"Bake potato's sound appetizing?"

She nodded trailing Draco to the kitchen. While he bustled around she sat at the table. Where was the scolding? His daughter was sick and there he was cooking for her. Shouldn't he be angry? She rested her elbows on the table covering her face with her hands. She stayed like that listening to the sounds of the plates, glasses, the fridge door swishing open and close. She tried not to think of the girl sick in her room. It was hard.

Then Draco touched her shoulder. "You're not beating yourself up over this, are you?"

She let her hands fall. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for her to get ill."

"Apology not accepted."

Tears filled her vision.

"Because there's nothing to forgive," he said quietly. "You did wonderfully. I'm glad you were here."

She shrugged but felt herself finally calming at his sincere words. "Theo would've been better."

"I don't know about that... Theo's a great babysitter, but..." He faced his back to her as he took the potato's out of the microwave, only cursing a little under his breath at their hot skins bouncing them in his hands. "Sometimes I think that she needs a woman around. A mother figure." He threw the potato's on the plates and then the plates on the table. He sat beside her.

"You've seem to have done a great job. She's a lovely girl."

He picked up his fork to set it down again. He raked his fingers through his hair. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Do you want me to leave," she asked. She was sure that's what he was trying to say. He only raked his fingers through his hair like that when he was under a lot of stress, when he was worried about something.

He shook his head. "You'll leave. You're good at that."

She bristled. She didn't know why she was getting defensive. Everything he was saying was true. "What're you trying to say? Get out with it."

"Don't get too attached to Joanne. I don't want another person to abandon her, and you will." Draco shoved his plate from him and got to his feet, the chair scraping noisily. "Why did you come here, Hermione? You had other places you could go."

Hermione felt disgusted and she jumped up too. "If that's the way you feel about it, I'll be going!"

"I come home to find you taking care of my daughter like her mother should be doing. If you're going to be here I want to know why."

This was it, the discussion she knew she'd have to have. It was coming too soon for her liking. She was expecting that if she had to talk about it before she left it would be a while from then. Not within days. But Draco deserved to know the truth, and perhaps there would be a chance that it would make her feel better. It was long past overdue.

Hermione walked around the table and grasped his wrist. She dragged him to the sofa leaving their small meal in the kitchen. She twisted her body towards his but found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked to her hands in her lap instead.

Draco wouldn't have it, he tucked a finger under her chin bringing her face to his. "It's time, Hermione. I've waited too long for this."

He was right. She had been waiting too. "I've never blamed you, Draco. It wasn't your fault..." The memory of the one time she should've said it continued to hurt.

_Hermione was lying in her bed too shocked to move. She didn't feel real, she felt like a paper doll. Nothing felt real. She reminded herself to breath. In and out. Her breaths were her assurance that it was true. She was awake and living._

_She didn't have to look to know that Draco was standing in the doorway. His presence brought a stronger sadness to the room that she didn't know was possible. Of course it had to be. Draco saw them die. He had his assurance, now he had to deal with the pain._

_"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said lowly. When she didn't answer he went on. "I should've done something. Anything. I didn't want this for them, you know that, right? Hermione? Please, speak to me."_

_She opened her mouth a fraction, but no sound came out. She was depraved of her voice. She couldn't worry about it. It was only temporary. Maybe the pain was too. She could only hope such ridiculous dreams._

_"It's my fault... I killed them. I used the curse. When I did I was thrown back... My spine... I was healed, but... There was nothing they could do for them..." He took a shaky breath that broke into a sob. "They were being carried off. I don't doubt that they would rather die than betray us, but you know protocol. You know I had to kill them. They would've been tortured -"_

_She whimpered. It was the best sound she could make in response for him to stop talking. Deep inside of her she knew what he was trying to tell her from the beginning of that horrid night, she knew it all along. She didn't hate him for it. Harry and Ron would've done the same... Wouldn't they? Could they? Draco was different though... He did as he was taught. He wouldn't do it if he had any other choice. She couldn't find the will or the strength to hate him. Did that make her a horrible person? Would Harry and Ron understand that? Of course they would. They knew what the job meant._

_"I'm sorry... Hermione, I really am. I'm not asking for you to make me feel better..." He sighed. "May I lay beside you?"_

_Stupidly she wondered whether she'd be able to motion for him to do so. She had her attention fully on her breathing, but she forced herself to grab the covers behind her pulling on them to reveal the sea green sheet, her breath skipping it's rhythmic beat._

_There was a weight shift on the bed, but Draco didn't touch her. She didn't touch him. They simply... Existed._

_In her gut she knew that they weren't going to be okay. He would eventually be all right, move on, but she couldn't. Her ties to the magical world, her best friends, her brothers were taken from her. She didn't blame him, he was only doing her job, her appreciable logic assured her of that._

_She only blamed herself for the many lies she told her friends - her family over the past year. Her world was over, everything she knew. She didn't know her life without them. Her life would be non-existent if it weren't for them starting her first year of Hogwarts on that Halloween day. She didn't know what she would do._

Tears fell freely. She didn't bother to stop them, she didn't want to look away from Draco. He seemed to be in shock staring at the black screen of the television. She thought he would never say anything. Then he turned to her cupping her cheek.

"I waited for you. I hoped that you'd come back. If it wasn't my fault, why did you leave?"

"It was too much... I never told them about us. I lied to them until it was too late for the truth. I regret that immensely. I didn't know if we could..."

"Be," he finished for her.

"I should've told them... They would've been okay eventually," she croaked.

"But they would've never been okay with you leaving everyone."

"I've been a coward. I ran from you, my friends, my family, my career. I've never stopped running. I'm not sure how to stop."

He brushed down her jaw to her neck. "I have a suggestion... Stay here."

"what," she breathed, her tears slowing in their hot paths.

He laced his fingers in her hair. "Stay here. Don't go." he searched her features nervously. "You can begin your career again, your friends and family will forgive you."

"And us?"

"I've never stopped loving you."

She closed her eyes begging her head to quit spinning. "Your daughter?"

"She's taken quite a liking to you."

"I like her too."

"Then stay. Stay and don't leave." His lips pressed against hers.

She gasped in his mouth. It was like taking a gulp of fresh air after being under water too long. Her brain filled with oxygen, clearing her senses the veil falling from her eyes.

At that moment she realized that she'd been wallowing in what she couldn't control. She stopped her life for it, and much worse gave up everything and everyone she loved. She'd been beyond foolish.

It was a lot to comprehend in one spectacular kiss, but deep down she knew it all along. This was what she'd been waiting for. Not the kiss, but Draco. Waiting until something came along that would bring her back. She didn't want to think about what would've happened to her if Draco hadn't been behind that wheel. But he was. And she was there. With him. Alive once more she resolved herself in one fact: She was never letting go of him again and he appeared to be thinking the same thing.

He hooked her legs around his waist balancing her as she held onto the back of his neck. Gracefully he carried her to his bedroom lying her down on his bed never letting her go. He touched her cheek, chin, brow eyelids, lips, neck, shoulders, arms, waist, and hips. He kissed each of these spots.

Hermione unbuttoned his black shirt pecking kisses on the outer edges of his ear to his jaw line until he lifted off of her. She saw that he kept his fit figure she knew well.

He stared intensely at her, bearing his eyes into hers. "Promise me, Hermione."

"Promise you what?"

"That you won't leave."

"I promise."

Unexpectedly he groaned and descended on her holding her face as he kissed her deeply. He bent back when they were lost for breath. "Your promise isn't good enough. Make me another."

She touched the tips of their noses. "I'll promise you anything. I owe you everything."

"You don't owe me a thing anymore. We're finally together."

"What's your request?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it. Marry me."

She slid her hands under his shirt clinging to his shoulders. She felt as though her new heart was going to leap from her chest. "I'm not good enough for you two."

"You're perfect." He stated it as if it were plainly obvious.

"How can you forgive me," she suddenly wondered aloud.

"Because you weren't the one that needed forgiveness. I should've went after you. I just thought..."

"I know..."

He kissed her breaking apart to ask, "are you going to marry me or not?"

She chortled. "Yes."

He caressed her leg resting himself between them. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She massaged her lips with his.

That night he truly brought her to life.

A/N: Don't think this is the end. Nothing is that simple is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daughter

The sky was dark when Hermione woke. She gazed out through the crack in the drapes. When daylight streamed in she looked over to Draco beside her sleeping soundlessly. She memorized his supple lips, his long nose, his prominent cheek bones, his violet eyelids hiding the beautiful gray beneath. He was beautiful she thought as she swept his fairytale hair from his brows though he really liked it there.

She gave a contented sigh when she reminiscent about last night. It was gentle love making, but on the second and third and even fourth rounds it became rough. She had light bruises on her hips and shoulders. Draco didn't go without long claw marks down his back. It all had been filled with need, a desperate attempt to make up for the time they lost. Of course they took their breaks to check in on Joanne. Her fever broke around three in the morning, and they traded the wool blanket for a light sheet. She slept on peacefully.

In a strange way Hermione felt reborn, like she had been sleeping for years (eight in fact), and just opened her eyes. Apart of her that she didn't recognize, the part of her conscious that she had buried knew that this was what she needed. She needed Draco. She didn't die when she lost Harry and Ron though it was awfully close. No, she died when she left Draco and everyone. Her life metaphorically ended there because she had no one left. She'd been selfish. How much pain she must've caused to ones that were just as in as much pain as her.

That day would be a new beginning she decided.

Stretching she felt the silk sheets move over her. She was a little sore but it was the good kind. She smiled happily. All those years were wasted when she could be waking up like she was then.

She went to slip out of the bed, but was stopped when a hand gripped her arm. She leaned in kissing Draco's lips.

"Sleep in," he mumbled tiredly.

"I have to get up before your daughter. I think this would be too quick for her."

He nodded understandingly, but didn't release her. "You're right."

"I'll get dressed, and cook pancakes."

He still didn't let her go. "Hermione, you meant what you said last night, right? About marrying me?"

"Draco, the reason I wanted to stay here is because I haven't felt happier. Not in a long time."

"Then you should start thinking of Joanne was your own."

She stiffened and it didn't go unnoticed. He raised a questioning brow at her, but how could she explain? Hermione loved him, she wanted to be his wife, pick up her life where she left it, but she didn't think about the rest of the package deal. She would be a mother.

"Hermione?"

"I don't know if I'd make a good mother. She isn't mine, Draco."

He was passive. "You'd make a great mother. In two days you've become very close. You've already bonded with her. Love, she is yours as much as she is mine." He closed his eyes as if trying to repress a horrible memory. "She was a mistake. Her mother was a mistake. I don't regret keeping her though. She's the one that got me through when you... Were gone." He opened his eyes to gaze at her meaningfully. "She was supposed to be your daughter. That's the way it was meant. Can you love her?"

She chuckled. It was a ridiculous question. "She's very easy to love."

"Can you love her as your own?"

She rolled to her side taking his off of his pillow intertwining their fingers. "You know, when we were at the park she was swinging high. It scared me. I feared that she'd fall and hurt herself. When she became sick... I would have done anything to get her well. I don't understand how - in two days - I could, but I can."

"You were always nurturing, but maybe the reason you love her as your own is because you love me."

"That makes sense." She brought their hands to her lips and then hopped out of the bed gathering her - Draco's - clothes from the floor.

"You need to go shopping. Mind you, I do love you in my clothes."

Hermione buttoned the trousers and pulled the shirt over her head. "Joanne should relax today."

"There's our family Healer not to mention babysitter, he'll watch her."

"Let poor Theo have the day off. I have something planned for her."

He frowned. "No magic, remember?"

She couldn't believe that she forgot, but in her defense she hardly had time to remember since Joanne got sick. "Why is that? Why are you living like a Muggle?"

Draco glanced away. "I think we've gone through plenty of memories for a while."

"Dra -"

"I'll tell you. Soon, I will," he promised.

Hermione let it go. It was a good day, no need to ruin it.

After she had a quick shower smoothing her hair into a clip she went to Joanne's room peeking her head in. Joanne, though a bit flushed was looking loads better. She sat in the middle of her room fully dressed pulling on her socks. Hermione understood why, the hallways floor was in wood and chilled her all the way to the back of her neck.

"Miney," she exclaimed happily when she glimpsed up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"  
"Help me with breakfast then. How does pancakes sound?'

"Great," she said leaping to her feet.

In the kitchen Hermione lifted her on the counter. She let her pour the measure mix into a bowl and let her stir as she swung her legs. She dipped the batter into a pan and handed her three plates to put on the table.

Draco came in kissing his daughter on her head and when Joanne ran off to watch cartoons he kissed Hermione's cheek. He looped his arms over her waist.

"Draco," she said in warning.

"She's watching the television," he mumbled in her neck.

She flipped the thickening batter distracted by his gentle nibbles below her ear. "Tell her to come to the table, this is done."

He let her go calling, "Joanne, breakfast."

They all sat at the table, all eating, her and Draco laughing at every one of Joanne's jokes. Frequently Draco reminded her to eat before her food became cold.

It seemed routine, like they were a real family, like Hermione was always there. It sent a wave of hope and comfort. She did belong there.

Like he supposedly did every morning kissed Joanne goodbye, and left for work. It occurred to Hermione that she didn't know what he did for a living. He certainly wasn't an Auror anymore. He didn't carry a wand.

"Joanne, what does your dad do?"

"He builds hotels. He has a museum too," she told her proudly.

Hermione smiled and gathered the plates dumping them in the sink."He has a good job."

"Daddy loves it." She twisted in her seat. "What're we going to do today?"

"You should rest today -"

"Aw, but I feel better."

"I had an idea. When I was little and not feeling well my mum would lay a blanket on the floor and we would watch movies all day."

Joanne lit up. "Can we have popcorn?"

"The doctor said to keep it light, so how about crackers?"

She moaned in complaint. "I told Uncle Theo I felt fine."

Hermione shook her head. "Pick out some movies, I'll set things up."

Five pillows and three thick blankets were spread on the carpet in front of the television, and she dimmed the lights giving it the feel of a theater. Joanne chose a pile of cartoons some of them she decided to watch twice in a row as she snacked on crackers and ginger ale.

Nearing afternoon Joanne snuggled into Hermione's side fast asleep. Hermione watched her pushing her hair from her face. She contemplated how easy it was for a child to capture someone's heart.

Hermione woke her up for supper and after one last movie sent her to bed with a new story, her father as the main character. This one was about him tattling on her and her friends when he caught them with a pet hamster in class. It was wildly different version of the true story of the Hogwarts gamekeeper and his pet dragon Norbert.

Joanne yawned widely at the end of the tale. "Daddy was mean."

"He was a bit of a bully," Hermione allowed. "He's grown up a lot."

"How long will you stay," she asked suddenly her eyes falling closed.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered quietly.

"Can you stay? Daddy'll build a room for you. I'll share mine if not."

"Don't worry about it now," but saying so was useless. Joanne was asleep.

Hermione, in a rush of motherly affection kissed her hair pulling the covers over her shoulders. It felt right, like fitting together a puzzle.

She was folding the blankets in the lounge when Draco came in. He shoved his keys in his pocket rushing forward to kiss her. The blankets dropped at their feet. She was breathless when he pulled back.

"What story did you tell her this time?"

"First year when you tattled on us. Norbert was changed to hamster."

He laughed, "clever, Granger."

She shook her head her surname. Not once when they were attending Hogwarts did he call her by her given name. She refused to be deterred. "Why am I lying to her?"

He held her hips against his running the tips of his fingers under her blouse up her sides. It send icy chills through her. She shivered. He chortled.

"I need to know, Draco."

He stopped but not without an exasperated expression. "I suppose it's only fair." He tugged her to the sofa. It was almost a repeat of last night, except it was the blankets they left no potatoes, and it was him who owed an explanation.

"When Potter and Weasley..." He couldn't finish and started over. "I quit my job. I've never been able to rid of the image of them... Then you left, and I made a mistake. Joanne's mother - biological mother - I didn't mean for anything to happen... She's Muggle, and Joanne was born in a Muggle hospital. My parents still believed blood linage was important and wanted me to give her up. I couldn't, not when she first looked at me with my eyes. She's too beautiful for words, and she's mine," he said, pride dripping from his words. "It felt appropriate to live a Muggle life. Remaining in the Wizard world was too painful anyhow."

Hermione reached for his hand. "Don't you think your depraving her of what you had?"

His hand twitched as though ready to pull back, but his defensiveness was in his tone. "She's happy. She doesn't know better."

"What if she starts showing signs of magic?"

"I'll have to tell her, won't I?" It was rhetorical; Hermione didn't respond, but his thumb drew circles on her knuckles.

She curled her feet under her curling up to his chest and he enveloped her. "You ran too." She steeled herself for an indigent reaction, but there wasn't one.

"Yes," he confessed shamefully. "I'm worse than you. Nothing has changed there."

"How're you worse than me?"

"You didn't have a child out of wedlock, did you, Hermione?"

"No." She didn't add the embarrassing facet that she hadn't been with a man at all since him. "But you moved on."

"Not really. I ran, I hid, I did everything but face my problems. Everyday I hoped you'd come find me. I thought it was far fetched, but still I hoped that you could be apart of my new family." He squeezed. "I didn't think that I would nearly running you over with my car would bring you here, but I'll take any reason."

She chortled listening to his heart thrumming in her ear and the vibrations his deep voice made. "If I knew where it would lead I would have thrown myself in front of it to begin with. At least something good came out of waiting."  
"What's that?"

She thought it would be obvious. "Your daughter."

"Our daughter."

"Our daughter," she agreed, the words feeling odd in her mouth. She liked it. It felt... Right.

If Hermione had any doubts earlier she didn't have them then. This was the family she was meant to have. Not to replace the ones she lost, but to have from the beginning.

_Hermione leaned against her boyfriend's chest their fingers intertwined on her stomach. It was a lazy Sunday on his couch, the rain pattering against the windows. It was the perfect day to relax, something Hermione was learning to do with Draco. For practice they both lied to their friends. As far as they were concerned they were with their families. It was a "dangerous" thing to do according to her, considering that any one of them could call their parents. She could barely care though, she was completely at ease. That is until Draco brought up her parents. Again._

_"Why not tell them?"_

_"You know, I haven't lied to them. They know what you were like in school. They didn't appreciate the term Mudblood."_

_"They're going to know sooner or later."_

_"Later?"_

_"Hermione, please."_

_She craned her neck to consider him. She didn't like it when he said 'please' no matter how polite it was, he knew that it was a weak spot with her, but she wasn't going to cave. "And what about your parents, Draco? Will you ever tell them?"_

_"Sure..."_

_"You're a terrible liar."_

_He groaned playfully. "How can you tell?"_

_"Your face goes blank. There's no emotion."_

_"Hmph."_

_"When you tell your parents, I'll tell mine."_

_"So never?"_

_She laughed. "Never."_

_He kissed her neck. "What will we do when they have grandchildren? It's not like they'll have any others, we're both only children."_

_Despite herself she grinned at the picture he painted. Children with wild blond hair, and smart mouths. "We'll send them pictures," she teased._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Joanne's Middle Name

Once more Hermione was up before the sun. She wanted to leave the bed without waking Draco, and was very slow and careful removing the covers. She gazed upon her soon-to-be-husband, the rythym of his breaths before she took a longer shower enjoying the hot water beat on her muscles. She hurried once she was out to dress and padded barefoot to the kitchen to make breakfast. She would let Joanne sleep in since she planned on taking her shopping.

She smiled to herself as she flipped the scrambled eggs in the pan. This life felt normal, routine already. She liked that.

Draco and Joanne sat at the table with perfect timing. She slid the omelette's on each of their plates and filled their glasses with milk.

"How would you like to come shopping with me," She asked Joanne as she joined them.

"Yeah!"

"Good, you need school clothes," Draco said.

She grunted suddenly deflated. "That's no fun."

"I'll give you the money," he promised to Hermione.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I have plenty."

"So do I."

"Then there's no need for you to insist now, is there?"

He glared at her, and decided to change the subject. "You'll both need dresses."

Joanne beamed, but Hermione was confused. "Why?"

"A children's charity benefit."

"Miney's coming?"

Draco became quickly became interested in stabbing his eggs. "If she's staying with us when it comes."

"Oh, you're going to stay, won't you, Miney?

While Joanne gazed eagerly to her, Hermione spotted Draco winking slyly at her. "I'll see," she said and when Joanne looked away she winked back at him. She couldn't imagine waiting much longer to tell her that she was indeed staying. Indefinitely. She certainly wouldn't be upset. But still, she should have more time.

"I'm off to work," he announced. As per his routine he kissed his daughter goodbye giving a secret smile to Hermione.

She cleaned the table off while Joanne rushed to her bedroom for her trainers and jacket. Hurriedly Hermione washed up, but soon heard the television turned on, electronic sounds blasting through.

When she finished she grabbed her trainers from beside the door and pulled them on. They were worn, the white turned to gray, and the soles were undoing themselves from their seams. Another thing she had to shop for.

"Joanne, are you ready?"

She ran from the hallway in her shimmering silver jacket all smiles. "Ready!"

She took her hand and locked the door, but when she turned - "Oh!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Theo apologized holding her upright by her shoulders. "Sorry."

"Sorry," she said in return.

"Where are you going?"

"The mall. I have to buy some clothes since all of mine are in cinders, and Joanne needs some for school."

"Dresses too," Joanne reminded cheerfully.

"Dresses," she contested.

Theo nodded a bit absentmindedly. "Mind if I come too? I need some trainers."

Hermione glanced down to his feet and there she saw new black leather shoes. There wasn't even scuff marks on them. She looked up and smiled a bit abashed. She understood his motive. She would go along. "Okay."

Down to the sidewalk she idly she thought of the last time she went to the mall... It seemed so long ago... It was.

_Not many people took several Floo networks to go out of the country for a day in the mall. Draco and Hermione did, however. Most Saturdays they went out to France where Draco would spend most of his childhood. It did have a deeper purpose, being out of the country in a Muggle mall, no one would find them there. It was difficult being secretive, but they relished it._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 'What are those,' Draco asked in French. It was proper that they speak the language of the country they were in, though she was a bit jealous that Draco's fluency was so flawless that he didn't have a hint of his English accent. flawed_

_"Ce sont des ordinateurs. Ils sont utilisés pour la_

_communication et l'information." 'They're called coputers. They're used for communication, and information. A lof things.'_

_"Et ceux-là?" 'And those?'_

_"Lampes. Lumeire vrent d'eux." 'Lamps. Light comes from them.'_

_"Je me le demande aussi. Viens, on va les examiner.. Oh!" 'You don't say. Come, lets check them out. Oh!'_

_A little girl with blond pigtails was running towards them after her orange ball that bounced off of Hermione's foot._

_Hermione picked it up and handed it to the little girl, smiling harmlessly at her parents over her head. "Ici." 'Here.'_

_"Merci," she thanked queitly before going back to her waiting parents._

_"Je t'en prie." 'You're welcome.' She stood up taking Draco's hand and then caught the strange guise he was giving her. "Pardon?"_

_"Tu feras une bonne mère." 'You'll make a good mother.'_

_She blushed scarlet changing the subject. "Viens, je vais te montrer comment_

_marchent les lampes." 'Come, I'll show you how lamps work.'_

Together the three of them hailed a cab to the nearest mall twenty minutes away. It was small, the center of attraction being a cheaply-made, over-used mechanical horse beside a rustic photo booth. They saved that for last, first visiting various shops for Hermione's new attire, and Joanne's dress.

Joanne tried on five while Theo kept his word buying new shoes next door. The first on Joanne was too frilly, the second too plain, the third didn't come in the right color, the fourth was too long, the fifth Hermione insisted was too short. What she didn't say that it was short enough that Draco would kill over.

The sixth was the charm. Joane came out of the stall twirling in a red frock that came to her shin. It avoided being plain by the sleeves layering over her shoulders.

"It looks beautiful on you..." Only there was something missing... She suddenly had a mischievous idea. "What a second." She searched around until she spotted a gold sash. Surely Draco would be a little peeved. She took it off a top to wrap it around the little Malfoy's waist tying it in a bow at the back.

"It's great, Miney!"

While she dressed Hermione paid joined soon by Theo with a bag swinging in his hand. He stared at the purchase being shoved into its own plastic bag catching the flash of color. He burst out laughing, "Draco's going to have a fit!"

She rolled her eyes. "Hasn't he forgotten his past?"

His scoff died nearly instantly. His prodding look staggered her. "You're not... Hermione anymore."

The accusation confused her. "What're you talking about?"

He opened his mouth to shut it something over her head catching his attention. He muttered, "Joanne," in way of explanation.

In a way of a true Slytherin he sent Joanne to the mechanical horse with a pocketful of change, and took Hermione to a nearby bench, close enough to watch her yet out of ear-shot.

He stared at the tile between his feet refusing to look at her. "What has Draco told you?"

"Everything except why he gave up his magic."

"You really aren't Hermione." There was a mix tone of amusement and sadness.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She was becoming flustered. Did he think she was someone else that had taken Polyjuice potion?

He gazed at her intensely. "Hermione would've found out the truth by now."

She felt herself blush. "That was a long time ago, Theo. We were all in danger. I know you remember."

He flinched. "I remember," he said taking her hand. "But that's who you were."

"No," she snapped wrenching her hand back feeling angry tears in her eyes. "That's who Harry and Ron were."

"Hermione -"

"No. I don't want to have this discussion."

"Stop it. Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding."

"You left us!"

"So," she hissed quietly at him. "So I did. Thank you for throwing that in my face."

"Look, I've been a personal Healer - a doctor as he refers to me - for all of Joanne's life. She's like a daughter to me too. I won't let anything happen to her. I refuse to let you hurt her as you've hurt all of us."

"That's who you think I am?"

"That's who you've been."

She took her eyes off of him focusing on Joanne happily dropping more coins in the slot of the horses behind. Inside she screamed at herself for nearly crying. There was too much truth in the words for her liking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered close to her ear. "I love you, Hermione, but I love them too. It was hard when Luna left - "

Something jolted in her stomach, a sharp hook pulling her forward, stealing her breath. She was winded. "Luna?!"

"Yes."

"No, no, no." She faced her old, dear friend. The only brother she had left. "Draco said the woman was Muggle."

Theo paled recognizing that he divulged something he shouldn't have. "Oh."

"Oh?!"

"Shhh," he hushed her.

"How could he lie to me?!"

"She was your friend, Hermione, he probably didn't want you to be mad at her or him."

It was a crack in her newly healed heart. A crack that broke it apart. Shattered it. She began crying, tears running rivers down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Why not? He apparently wasn't ever going to tell me. I feel so stupid."

"You are anything but stupid." He shook his head disgusted at himself. "I know this is hard on you, but before you leave again... Don't. You can stay with me. Don't leave Joanne so soon, give her time."

She didn't have time to gather herself before Joanne came running over.

"Miney, why are you crying? Miney?"

Blindly she touched the girls shoulder. "It's all right. It's okay."

Theo recognized her expression. It was all too familiar. "Hermione - "

"Later Theo. Come on Joanne, we're going home."

"What's wrong," Joanne asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing."

She didn't know what possessed her, but once they were outside, the cool breeze freezing her tears and stinging her eyes she asked, "Joanne, what's your middle name?"

"Luna."

The only reason Hermione didn't break apart then was because the girl holding her hand. She kept her afloat. Yet at the same time she was drowning. She was sure of it.

***

Hermione was able to stop crying before they reached Draco's flat. She told Joanne it was allergies which she accepted hesitantly. The girl was too smart for her own good, but kind enough to allow the excuse, she didn't even argue when she went voluntarily to bed without her usual story about her father.

Allowed to think without distractions Hermione was making more sense of things. Maybe all that lovely blond hair wasn't just Draco's, but some of Luna's, and the light blue in her eyes was from her silver-blue orbs. Maybe her perceptive nature is from her real mother. Maybe Hermione had been a fool longer than she thought.

It was against her better judgment, but she took some Fire Whiskey out of a top cabinet, and sat on the couch drinking it. The girl was in bed anyway, and she tended to sleep very well. Hermione solaced herself with those facts and that she wouldn't drink too much.

Draco came home smiling, but it vanished as he caught sight of the bottle in her hand.

"Hermione..."

"What," she inquired slowly.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" He seemed to come out of his revere and seized the half-empty bottle from her.

"It hurts too much."

"And this is how to deal with it," he hushed, his voice strained not to yell, but the venom was there.

"I don't know what else to do."

"My daughter is here. Did you forget about that?"

Hermione didn't miss the facet that he called their supposed daughter his. She rightfully ignored it. She wasn't her mother. She had no claim to her. She might never have that. "She's fast asleep. That's my only bottle, okay? I just needed... Something."

"I don't want you here if you're going to drink! I'll get Theo next time. He'll keep an eye on _both_ of you."

"Don't worry about that."

"What?"

She tightened her eyes trying not to cry. She did too much of that. "Theo offered me to stay there with him."

The anger faded. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to stay with him."

"Why? I thought -"

She stood up, but couldn't do so as furiously as she wanted. She was too sad. "You lied to me. Luna, Draco? My friend Luna?"

His mouth parted, he ran a hand through his hair, he let out an audible amount of air that was either a gasp or he was as winded as she was when she heard the news. He paced back and forth until he was in front of her like before. He let his hand drop. "I should murder Theo."

"Don't. He's the only one that's been honest with me." She croaked, "I should've known better. This wasn't meant to work. I can't be your wife, Draco, and I can't be her mother. I can't be a friend, or anything. I'm not that girl anymore. And I shouldn't have tried."

"We can work this out -"

"No we can't. We moved too fast. I wasn't here for three days before you asked me to marry you. I bonded with her too quickly, and now I know why. It wasn't just that she was your kid, she was my friend's kid. She was too familiar. You two were apart of the past I was longing for, but that past is what it is. The past."

"Don't do this, Hermione. Don't leave. You promised." He seemed desperate, and her heart, whatever piece it was, ached for him.

"I love her. I'm not going to leave her overnight. I'll warn her. I'll give her time. Then I'll be gone. I need to go back to my life."

"That wasn't a life. You weren't living."

"But I wasn't hurting."

"Then why were you drinking?"

"Once a year."

He glanced to the bottle in his hand. "I hurt you that much?"

She tried to smile, but it was pained. "You were always good at that."

His visage matched hers with perfection. "I wanted to tell you the truth. I was going to, but... It's a terrible excuse but I feared you'd leave. I knew you would. Hermione, when you're a shred away from losing someone you love... When you have nothing you'll do anything. I have all I need, more than I should want, but I do want you. I do love you. Please, don't leave me again. Don't let this end us."

She bit her lip indecisively. The pieces of her heart was begging for a reason to be put together, but how could she allow that? "Why isn't Luna here?"

"I told you, she didn't want Joanne."

"That doesn't sound like Luna..."

"We both made a mistake. It was a one night thing, we were both at a charity benefit. She found love and when she had Joanne she decided that it was better if I raised her. Joanne wouldn't miss what she didn't have, Luna was persistent on that. You can talk to Luna if you'd like."

"I..." She closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do. This is so... Messed up." She felt his warm soft hands on her cheeks, not wiping her tears, but touching them, drawing shiny designs on her face. It felt like there was a rug beneath her, pulling, threatening to throw her off with another secret or lie.

"Do you love me?"

She whimpered helplessly. She couldn't lie to him. Not the way he did to her. She brought it on herself. It was all her fault. "Yes. I do so much."

"Then we'll make this work. We'll find a way -"

"It hurts too much, Draco."

He touched the place her heart would be. It was beating furiously under his palm. "What will make it better? I'll do anything."

"You loved her, didn't you? Luna?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You gave her Luna's name."

"Out of respect. Luna was never going to be apart of Joanne's life, but Joanne deserves to have something of her mother, even if that's a middle name. I'm not sure I'll ever tell her such, but it'll be with her. I wanted to do as much good for her as I could under the circumstances."

She opened her eyes. Her pupils adjusted to how close he was. She didn't move though. She knew what would make her feel better. "I want to take Joanne to see Luna."

Draco tensed, his fingers slightly constricting her face. "Why?"

"I want Luna to see her daughter, and I want Joanne to see her mother. I need to give her this chance to step in."

"And that would make things better?"

"It wouldn't make anything better, Draco," she said disgustedly. "It would give me peace of mind to know that I did the right thing. I need to talk to her too. Her blessing is essential if this will work at all." She had to know if Luna was okay with it all. She couldn't go back and tell the truth to her friends about Draco, but she woudln't hide anything anymore. This was her chance to set things right.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"You meet her in a Muggle place. Luna knows that she doesn't know about the Wizarding world; she'll understand. And don't tell Joanne that she's her mother."

Hermione pried his hands from her. She leaned up kissing his cheek. "Thank you." As she lowered herself to the soles of her feet Draco followed his lips near her ear.

"Stay here?"

She sighed. She was weak when it came to his pleas. She didn't have the strength or the will to deny him. "I promised, but I swear to you Draco Malfoy that if you ever lie to me again -"

"Never," he interrupted her giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "And I swear that if you Hermione Granger ever drink again -"

"I'll be sure that you'll break your promise to me before I break mine to you."

"Good."

A/N: A huge thanks goes out to Shandi Luaine for the French translations. Without her I would've had to rely on the electronic ones.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Scamander Cottage

Hermione hated cabs with a passion. She preferred apparition or Floo than the dirty taxis' she had to take since living with Draco. The one she was in with Joanne smelled distinctly of cigarettes and stale alcohol. She was reluctant to bring her inside of it, but she refused to wait out in the chilly morning for another to come by.

Living with Draco had taken on a different meaning. She put everything on hold, she slept on the couch, and she shared no more kisses. It felt lonely and cold, but it was the best. What if Luna didn't accept?

"Miney, where are we going?"

She smiled down at her and repeated what she told her before they left Draco's flat, "we're going to see a dear friend of mine."

"But who is this friend?"

"Mrs. Scamander. Your dad and I knew her in school. You'll see her soon. We should be there," she said glimpsing out the grimy window of the passing trees. She knew that Luna still lived in her cottage in the woods. Like a fairytale though Luna only saw it as convenient, a closer way to be with the animals she studied on the side, the Muggle ones.

Up a bumpy dirt path not meant for vehicles they went, dust flying up to the windows blocking their view. When the cab halted Hermione grasped Joanne's hand and they went to the yellow stone house.

"Wow," Joanne breathed taking in the blue and gold wildflowers surrounding them in the overgrown grass.

"It's lovely," she agreed unable to put the right kind of emotion in there. She was too nervous. She kept reminding herself that she was seeing her friend, but it had been eight long years since she had. It became less important that Luna accepted her with Draco than it was to just accept her as a friend again. It's not like their first reunion went over so well....

_In her fifth year Hermione sat with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Looney in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. In a couple of hours they would be arriving at Hogwarts and she went through another mental checklist of the book she brought in her trunk when Ron broke her concentration._

_"Anything good in there," he asked looking at the Quibbler magazine that Harry was inspecting._

_"Of course not," Hermione said without thinking, something very odd for her, "the Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."_

_The flighty look that surrounded Looney like an aura disappeared at once. "Excuse me. My father's the editor."_

_Shame immersed her. "I - oh. Well... It's got some interesting... I mean it's quite..." She made herself shut up before she dug herself in deeper._

"Uncle Theo could've watched me," Joanne pointed out breaking Hermione out of her revere.

She tightened her hold. "Don't you want to meet my friends?"

"I suppose..."

"Don't worry, you won't be bored. Mrs. Scamander is anything but boring." How true that statement was she couldn't say. Not to Joanne of all people.

Around the side of the house a girl with waist-length dirty blond hair and filfthy overall's came flitting through. She smiled, lightly waving. "Hermione," she greeted in her dreamy voice - dreamy but happy.

Hermione met her halfway and hugged her. It felt good, pieces clicking together - relief. "I hope we haven't disturbed you. I should've sent... A note."

She cocked her head to the side. "You're my friend."

"It's been eight years."

"That doesn't change anything. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you. The Weasley's have too. They ask about you a lot.

Hermione nodded shortly placing a hand on Joanne's head. "This is Joanne."

Luna looked curiously at the girl, and before she could say anything Hermione added, "Malfoy." Recognition brightened in her silver-blue eyes, but otherwise only showed polite interest, the same kind Joanne had for Hermione when they first met.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted her daughter.

Joanne's brows knitted together as if trying to work something out. "Nice to meet you too."

"I have some puppies in the garden, you may go play with them while I talk with Hermione here."

"Sure!" Joanne took a step forward then glanced to Hermione for permission. When she nodded she ran off.

"Puppies," Hermione asked.

"I'm studying their pack habits," Luna explained. "You look good. Better than the last time I saw you. You are with Draco again?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I... I was in a pub on the anniversary and he nearly hit me with his car." Luna didn't gasp, or seemed shocked, just stared at her with curiosity. Hermione liked that.

"Then my house burned down, and I've been staying with him."

"You must have a lot of questions."

"Not really..."

Luna gazed up at the sky her eyes not really seeing it. "Joanne sure is beautiful."

"Like her mother."

"That's nice of you."

"I do have a question, Luna."

"I thought so... What is it?"

"How could you leave?"

She studied her with the first confusion she'd shown. "Why did you?"

"I was being a coward."

"You're not being a coward now." She slid her hand in Hermione's smearing the dirt on her. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me. I love Joanne, that's why I'm not there. She was better off with Draco. Two parents should love each other, and I don't love him."

"She still needs you."

"It's too late."

"No it's not. Luna -"

"Please, Hermione," she said unnaturally calm. "I'm not ready to be a mother. I can't be anything that she needs... Not like you. You'd make a lovely mother, Hermione."

That was what she needed to know, but it didn't feel the way she thought it would. She didn't want Luna to give up so easily. "But I'm not her mother."

"You will be. You're fulfilling the role quite nicely."

"I'm just her friend - her father's friend."

"Where is Draco?"

She had a feeling where that was leading. Luna was cornering her in. "At work."

"And Theo?"

"Home."

She kissed her cheek. "I love you, Hermione."

She sighed. "I love you too, Luna."

"I'm thankful that it's you Draco loves, and who Joanne will have as a mother. Mother's are important."

She knew that her mother died when she was nine. It didn't make Luna uncomfortable to talk about it, but to be fair nothing did make her uncomfortable, but it made Hermione so. "Yes..."

"Have you talked to yours?"

"I send cards. I visit on holidays."

"Miney," Joanne yelled from the corner of the house. She ran up in front of her bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can we get a puppy?"

Hermione laughed. "I think that's something you should discuss with your dad."

"But you live there too!"

"It's not my decision to make, Joanne."

"But -"

"No buts." Hermione ignored the proud twinkle in Luna's eye but was unable to ignore her latest statement.

"I have a puppy that is in need of a good home. His name is Lysander."

Joanne grinned ecstatically at Hermione. "Please, mum?"

It was a blow to her heart, it sent the pieces flying. She blinked several times before she could say anything. "Mum?"

She blushed a furious shade of scarlet that would rival a Weasley, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh... I - I'm..." She shook her head and went running back behind the house.

Luna squeezed her hand. "She's a very emotional child, isn't she? She must get that from Draco."

Hermione was too staggered to laugh at Luna's serious assessment. She hurt Joanne's feelings, granted it was unintentionally, but... She did. A horrible regret filled her. "I didn't expect that..."

"You should talk with her."

"I will, I'll take her home."

"Will you be back?"

She bit her lip hesitantly. Did she want to come back? Yes, she did. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"You were upset. We all handle grief differently."

"I handled it wrong."

"Yes. It wasn't the best way."

Another thing she loved about Luna, what Harry had once called embarrassing honesty, she thought was plain truthfulness. "Will you ever tell Joanne the truth?"

"One day. But I'll never be a mother to her. It's odd," she mused, "it was like fate was snagged when Harry and Ron died. When you left I was in your place for one night. Fate brought you back, and Joanne's turned to be my gift to you."

That was an interesting way to think of it. She wasn't sure she agreed though. It felt more like fate was being a cruel harpy. "I best go fetch Joanne and leave. Would you like to see her again?"

Luna nodded wistfully. "It will be nice to see her as your friend."

"I've missed you."

"Don't go so far away."

"I won't," she promised and turned to walk to the garden.

It was overgrown like the rest of the Scamander land nearly hiding Joanne in its mass. It did hide the small black Chihuahua with a small white patch on its chest. Hermione didn't notice it in her lap until she was beside her, and she nearly laughed. Packing habits among Chihuahaua's.

"Joanne? Are you ready to go home?"

She didn't look up or answer but she got to her feet setting the puppy gently on the ground. Immediately it began to scratch her leg eager to be held again.

"Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head solemnly.

"I think we should."

She shook her head again, and Hermione didn't press her the entire way to Draco's flat. She let her go off to shut herself in her room without a word.

Saying that Hermione felt sad was an understatement. She had hurt the poor girl. She should have just answered in an off-hand tone. But of course she couldn't pull that off, she was a terrible liar, and Joanne was very perceptive.

It was ironic that in her first year at Hogwarts in less than thirty minutes she learned how to fix a broken object. Too bad she couldn't fix Joanne's bruised feelings. If it were possible she would've fixed hers a long time ago.

She took out the ingredients to make dinner barely paying any attention to what she was doing. It wasn't until she realized she was about to bake raw hamburger that she began to start over. That was when Draco walked in. She only paused when his hand was on her shoulder.

"How did it go?"

She sniffed inaudibly and he instantly encased her in his arms. "Shhh, love, tell me what happened."

"Joanne called me mum."

He chuckled like she told a joke. "That's not so bad."

"I didn't know what to say... I told her I wasn't."

He stiffened. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm not, Draco!"

"I thought we talked about this? You're as good as her mother."

"No I'm not. I can't be... Her. How can she pretend that she doesn't have a daughter?"

Draco shrugged. "It's her choice. Anyhow, it's not hers that matters here. It's yours. Do you want Joanne for your own?"

She glimpsed to his eyes, soft and intense. "Yes."

"Then marry me, and adopt her. There's not a reason to wait anymore, Joanne obviously loves you. She's ready for this."

"Am I?"

"You tell me," he whispered before he kissed her.

Hermione inhaled his musky scent, the front of his shirt bunched in her fists bringing him closer. Air. Kissing him was pure air. He was unrelenting, pushy, and gentle, and she couldn't get enough of him. But she had to pull back.

"I have to talk with her." Whether Joanne wanted to or not she decided.

"We will."

"I'm the one that made her upset."

"I want to be there for her reaction when we tell her we're engaged."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

She led the way to Joanne's bedroom. She cracked the door open peeping inside. The girl was sitting on her bed idly twirling her shoelace around her finger. Hermione and Draco walked in.

"Joanne," Hermione said sitting opposite of her. "I think we should talk now."

"I don't want to." She breathed out shakily. "You don't want to be my mum. You don't want me."

"That is not true." She spoke each word forcefully causing Joanne to look through her long lashes at her. "I'm sorry that you think that way, but it's simply not true. I do want you, Joanne. I'd love to be your mum."

"You do?"

"Certainly."

Draco sat beside Hermione wrapping his arm around her waist. "How would you feel if she was? Legally?"

"Really?"

"What do you say to me marrying her, and her adopting you?"

Joanne squealed jumping up on her bed and throwing herself at Hermione who caught her quickly before she fell. "Yes!"

"Then it's settled," Draco laughed as their daughter leapt to the side and hugged him too.

Their daughter... Hermione liked the sound of that. No, she loved the sound of that. She was getting her family. Maybe Luna was right... Maybe it all came down to fate cleaning up the mess it made.

A/N: There'll be sixteen chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Stay Close

The night they announced their engagement to Joanne, Hermione insisted to an unargumentative Draco that she return to work in the Ministry again, but in order to spend more time with Joanne she would wait until it was time for her to attend school. Draco agreed with her full heartedly, glad that she was getting back what made her happy.

She sent in a formal letter to Kingsley with her request the next morning using Theo's Eagle owl. She doubted that she could get her old job back, but perhaps there would be another. She was a great lawyer, everyone told her this at least. There had to be something she could do.

Things went back to the way they were only it was more jovial. There were no more secrets, and for it everyone seemed much more jubilant.

The next morning before he went to work like he did every day of the week he told her to visit a jewelry shop down the road.

"There's no need to be sly about it, Draco, I know it's my wedding set," she told him.

He smirked and mysteriously said, "that's not all there is."

So after Joanne watched her cartoon and Hermione washed up they hailed a cab to the jewelry store. Even from the outside given it's decorative glass doors she could tell that Draco spent too much money.

She left Joanne to admire a glass case of birthstone rings while she talked with a lady with black and white skunk-like hair behind a counter of over-sized engagement rings.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm here to pick up a wedding set. The name is Draco Malfoy."

"Ah," she exhaled. "You must be the soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione smiled watching as the lady took out a box under the case. "He was a very nice man. Handsome too. Makes sense that he chose you as his bride."

"You're flattering. He obviously went overboard."

She giggled handing her the hunter green box with ornate gold trim.

Hermione stopped breathing when she opened it. There in its folds were two silver rings. The stone in one was large, swirling designs in both. She fingered them admiringly. She could only imagine how much they cost.

"Ms., he wanted me to make sure you looked inside of them."

She plucked them out doing as the saleslady asked. On the underside she saw two engraved words. In the engagement ring was the single word "stay." On the band was "close." "Stay close," she muttered. Too touched to say more she placed them back inside and the box into her pocket.

"Are you satisfied?"

She smirked much like Draco had that morning. "I suppose you can't tell me how much he paid?"

She chortled. "He said you'd asked that. I'm sorry, Ms., but I'm on strict orders not to disclose. Mr. Malfoy mentioned that he valued his life far too greatly for you to find out."

She chuckled. "That answers that. Thank you." She spun to peer over Joanne's shoulder at the birthstones.

"These are pretty," she mentioned.

"They are," she agreed. "When is your birthday?"

She moaned, "March first."

Hermione's insides gave a sickening pull. That was Ron's birthday. He would have been twenty-five-years-old that year.

_Their second year Hermione rushed up to Ron outside on the grounds with her hand behind her back. He laid in the shade of a large tree watching the giant squid at the lake ahead stretch out its tentacles._

_"Ron!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Guess what I have."_

_He mumbled something intangible and sat up. "I told you I'm not doing homework on my birthday! It's just wrong! _

_"Guess," she pressed._

_"A book?"_

_She shook her head extending the hidden cupcake to him. "Happy birthday, Ron."_

_His frown broke out in a smile. "Wow, thanks, Hermione."_

_She plopped down beside him. "You thought I wouldn't get you anything?"_

_"Sometimes I wonder how much of a workaholic you are."_

_"Funny," she muttered._

_He nudged her shoulder and she laughed nudging him back._

"Aquamarine," Hermione said albeit sadly. "You know you're birthday is only a few months away. I'll get this for you."

Her grin widened. "Really, mum?"

She smiled at the new name. "Sure."

Hermione paid for the ring, Joanne putting it on the moment it was in her hands. She realized as she was showing it off on her finger that it matched the light blue in her eyes. She wondered when Luna was born, that if she would like a similar ring, but unfortunately she wasn't sure.

"Put up your hood," Hermione told Joanne before they went outside. "It's colder today."

It was indeed colder, the air a bit chilling, but it felt good being outside of the warmth of the store with its bright lights playing off the glittering jewelry, and they decided to walk home. It wasn't that far.

Hermione swung their arms between them, Joanne skipping. It wasn't until she started that she recognized the familiarity of it. Luna used to skip.

They were nearing the alleyway where Hermione apparated to her burning home almost a month ago when the skipping stopped, and Joanne whimpered. Curiously she looked down and at that moment Joanne wrenched left, a large calloused hand on her wrist. She inadvertently jerked Hermione with her crying out in the pain of the stretch, but she didn't let go.

She searched the darkness for a hint of a shape, but there was nothing. She knew though that someone in the blackness of the of the shadows was dragging them towards it. Hermione tightened her grip.

With a last great tug her and Joanne were thrusted forward landing hard in the eclipse of the gloom. She felt her hands scrap the small jagged rocks on the dirty concrete.

"Mum," Joanne cried.

Frantically she felt beside her, feeling her soft hair, before hers was twisted in a fist causing her to roughly get on her knees.

The roots were being pulled and she bit hard on her lip the blood trickling down her chin, but it was worth if it she didn't scream. She wouldn't give whoever it was that pleasure.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a man's scratchy voice slurred above them. "Two pretty girls."

Hermione thought she'd puke. Surely he couldn't have called her daughter pretty. She was only seven!

"Looks like I've struck gold!"

"Let me go," she demanded though it came out weak and she flinched not because her hair was being ripped out of her skull, but because she couldn't sound strong enough.

"I don't think so, pretty."

She felt her back for her wand. She didn't think about Draco's orders not to do magic in front of Joanne. Nothing mattered at that point but her safety. She had to get them out of there somehow, someway, and she didn't care about what means she went to do it.

"I'm warning you."

The man guffawed. "Warning me? I think I have you in prime position."

Bile rose in the back of her throat at his suggestion. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she could see the man was huge. Three times the size of Draco. But he was Muggle. It was plain by his shirt with a Muggle band's logo across it.

She relished in the fact that they were safe. A Muggle couldn't hurt them not when she had her wand, and she did.

Then she saw the small figure beside her leap to their feet. "Let go of my mum!"

The man laughed harder.

"Don't move," she warned her.

"Listen to your mum here. We're going to have fun."

Hermione felt her backside under her shirt. She grazed the wood of her wand before she fell on her face, her forehead hitting with a crack. She saw bright flashes in her eyes, but it was the man yelling that made her forget her pain and spin quickly to see him bent at the waist holding his shin. Joanne had kicked him.

The man raised his hand in attempt to hit the girl and Hermione grabbed her pulling her safely behind as she stood wobbly. She clutched her wand bringing it in front of her.

She allowed the man a glint of victory before she bellowed, "stupefy!"

He became rigid before collapsing which she swore shook the Earth, it vibrated the soles of her shoes. Slowly she lowered her wand and glanced at Joanne worried for her reaction.

Her face was white as a ghost, and Hermione knew that because she had seen ghosts, there were at least five in Hogwarts.

"How..." Joanne shook.

"I'll explain later," she assured her shoving her wand in her back pocket covering it with her shirt. "We have to get home, I have a call to make." She seized her hand forcing her along.

The whole way to the apartment which seemed longer then than it ever did she thought of what she had to do, making a list in her head. She had to sit Joanne down, calm her, talk with Theo, and then she had to talk with Draco.

There was a sinking feeling inside of her. The one thing that Draco asked her to do she failed at. He would have to understand, it was about his daughter's safety not his difficult dealings with the Wizarding world. He had to understand - she would make him understand.

Joanne was silent, and though Hermione was glad for it at the same time it worried her. She was too quiet. Was she in shock? Was she cold and sick? She observed the girl out of the corner of her eye and saw that she wasn't shivering. She was staring blankly ahead of her. It was better than screaming.

Hermione ushered her into the apartment sitting her on the couch. She knelt in front of her. "Joanne?"

She didn't answer.

"Joanne, listen to me, okay?"

She nodded.

"What did you see?"

"Light," she mummered so quietly that Hermione leaned in to hear. "Sparks..."

"Okay, okay, it can be explained, I promise, but there are things I have to do, I have to report this, because what that man did was wrong. Can you stay here and wait?"

She nodded again.

"Good, good."

She rushed across the hall banging on Theo's door. "Theo, open up, it's Hermione. Theo!"

The door opened and Hermione who was in mid-pound fell forward, Theo catching her arms.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. "Hermione, what's wrong? What's happened? Where's Joanne?"

"She's inside," she said straightening up. "I went to pick up the wedding set and coming back there was this Muggle man. We didn't get hurt, but I had to use magic."

"That's self-defense, Hermione, you were in your rights. Hold on. Wedding set?"

Hermione shook her head, "Draco and I are getting married, but that's not the point here!" She thought of that man. What would've happened if she didn't have her wand. It made her shiver. She only came out of her revere when she felt Theo's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't stir.

"Hermione... It'll be okay. Self-defense, remember?"

"That's not what I'm concerned about," she said honestly. She wasn't worried about being prosecuted. Harry and Ron reformed the Ministry and there was no possible way they would find her guilty, because she wasn't. They couldn't prosecute her for what she did, especially when there was no chance that he would remember anything. He hit his head pretty hard. They were safe from the Ministry who would never find out, and that man whose memory would be foggy. She wasn't worried... "Joanne saw me use magic."

"Oh," he breathed. "Well..."

"I don't feel bad about it," she said forcefully. "I'm not sorry that I did it!" She waved her hands over her head in a mad gesture. "This isn't about me though. I need to tell Joanne the truth."

Theo blanched. "You should wait for Draco for that one."

"She deserves the truth, Theo!"

"What is the truth?"

Hermione and Theo rounded on the door where Joanne stood. Her cheeks gained back a portion of their rosy color, but she still resembled too much of a ghost.

"Uncle Theo?"

Theo led her over to the sofa as he looked expectantly to Hermione.

She moaned, she should've known that Theo wouldn't put his head on the chopping block. Hermione sat next to her. How had Dumbledore explain things to her parents when she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts? Could she use the same lines as he had? Why couldn't she remember it then?

"You know all those fairy tales?" It was as best as she could come up with on short notice.

"Yeah..." Joanne swung her legs out from the couch dropping them with a thud.

"Not all of them are stories, or tales," Theo said.

"They're true," she asked eagerly... Happily.

"Not all of it," Hermione warned.

Joanne broke into smiles. "Really? Magic is real?" She squealed, "does daddy know?"

"Your dad should talk with you about that."

"Are you a witch?"

Theo sighed reclining beside her. He pinched his nose. "Hermione's a witch, and your father and I are wizards." Hermione gave him a sharp look. In all rights they should have waited for Draco. Theo had a big mouth.

Joanne springing from the couch bouncing up and down. "This is amazing! The best!"

"Ruddy brilliant," he mumbled. "I'm dead."

"You're the one who told her," she snapped.

Joanne grabbed her arm still jumping in place. "Do I have magic too?"

Hermione froze. She never gave deep thought to the girl having powers. Hermione began showing signs when she was six months old. Joanne was seven, and in the time that Hermione had been staying with them there should've been something, some signs. Joanne was scared when that man attacked them, she wouldn't know how to control any magic she would display in high emotions. There was nothing though.

She glanced nervously to Theo who dipped his head to her fears.

Little Joanne Luna Malfoy was a Squib.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

An Eternity

Theo examined Joanne for any signs of shock. Surprisingly there was none. She was a tough girl, a little too tough.

Once they fed her, they avoided questions by sitting her in front of the television insisting that she watch it.

With an hour and a half of promises to further explain magic Hermione finally was able to get Joanne into bed. She told her a story - a true story - of how they found out about Hogwarts. She told of the letter, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore coming to her house, the boat ride to the ancient castle that held countless secrets. When she was telling the feast to her Joanne's eyes slipped closed.

Tiredly Hermione shuffled to the lounge. She fell back into the couch beside Theo laying her head on his shoulder as he circled an arm around her shoulders.

"Draco was right," she sighed. "It was better for Joanne not to know."

He kissed the part in her hair. "Like every Squib she'll learn how to deal."

"When did you two think..."

"Like Muggle technology our magic improves. Healers are now able to tell when a child is a Squib. It saves a lot of worrying, and unnecessary waiting."

"I can't believe it... She's a Malfoy, and a Lovegood. They're both Pureblood's..."

"Don't you know, Hermione? Blood has nothing to do with it."

"If only there was a way to give her magic."

"I'd give it if I could, but it doesn't work that way."

"I know... Does Luna?"

"Draco sent her an owl when she was three. She said something about bugs... Didn't make any sense. He refused to put bugs in her ears."

She laughed softly, then something occurred to her. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

She pushed away from him. "She's my daughter too! That's what he keeps telling me, so why not tell me everything?"

"I don't know..."

She felt tears burn her eyes. "What do I do," she asked desperately leaning back on him. Her heart ached to do something for the girl. It wasn't fair that she would never see the school Hermione told her about, she would never attend classes, or mix potions, or wave a wand.

"She doesn't have it so bad... Muggle children no nothing of our world, they read their stories of fairies and glass slippers, but when they grow up the hope that it's real becomes hopelessly childish. They never know that it is. So see, Joanne will be lucky. She'll always know that it's real, and with you around she'll be able to experience it."

"But she'll never be apart of it."

"Sometimes what we wish for doesn't come in a complete package."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Theo. I'm going to sleep in her room. I don't want to leave her alone tonight."

"All right, Hermione."

From the blankets in the closet she made a pallet on the floor like the one she made for them when Joanne was recovering from her cold. She laid down her arm curled under her head in replacement for a pillow. And there she dreamed.

_Draco always paid for every date, but he didn't show off his wealth. Not like he used to at least, he didn't boast in his conversations with her. He was funny and sweet. Hermione grew more fascinated by him with each date. He was very different then he used to be._

_On the eleventh date she couldn't help herself, she had to ask why, and she did so over an elegant dinner at his cozy home. It was their first date that he cooked for her, and he was an accomplished chef at that. She was even more pleased that his home was quaint, it certainly wasn't the manor._

_He seemed genuinely amused by her question._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "It's none of my business."_

_He smirked. "You have the right to know who you're dating." He leaned forward slightly as if preparing to tell a secret. It made her breath catch in her throat at how comfortable he was at getting close to her. "I didn't find being who I was to my satisfaction. I don't like being controlled."_

_"That's all?" She bit her lip at her surprised tone. She hoped she hadn't offended him, but it seemed so simple._

_"That's all," he contested, resting back in his chair. She wished he didn't, she found that she liked him close._

_"It's a good enough reason."_

_"What would make it better?"_

_"If you didn't like hurting people." She knew he didn't, she saw that, but she had to hear it from him._

_I'll always have a bullying nature in me, Hermione, but no worries, I don't hurt anyone anymore."_

_"That's nice to know," she said sincerely._

"Hermione?"

Gradually she woke from her dream. "Draco?"

"Come on, lets get you into bed."

"I need to talk with you," she said groggily. It probably wasn't the most convincing of requests.

"Can it wait until morning, love?"

"No," she answered more firmly that time.

Draco lifted her by her elbow holding her up with an arm wrapped around her waist. He carried her to their bedroom pulling the covers over her when he laid her in the bed. He straddled her hips for a moment before climbing behind her.

She forced her eyes open twisting to gauge his reaction. Of course he hadn't heard. He would have been bouncing off the walls mad if he did. Somehow, the darkness that enveloped them helped. It was easier to tell him what happened.

In the need to hold onto something she grabbed his hand. This made him anxious.

"What is it? What happened? Theo said to talk with you as soon as possible."

"He went home?"

"Yeah, after I got here. Tell me."

She felt warm. Theo wasn't just waiting until Draco got home, he had been looking out for them. She owed him one, but as she thought that she almost smiled. She had to focus.

She didn't know how to begin. "There was a man in the alleyway... I used magic. Joanne saw. We're both okay though! That's what's important!"

Draco's expression changed three times. He first looked scared, then relieved, and then his features hardened. "And," he growled.

"Theo and I told her what we were. Listen, Draco, before you get upset -"

"Upset," he spat. "I'm downright infuriated." He rolled off the bed pressing his back against the wall as if he couldn't get enough distance between them. That hurt worse than if he had stayed and yelled in her face. "You had no right to tell her about your world! I told you not to! Several times in fact!"

"I had no choice! What did you want me to do, obliterate her memory? I wasn't going to do that! I had no idea that she was a Squib, Draco. I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does," she seethed. The monster was coiled back ready to strike. "I won't be lied to!" She clawed the fistful of sheet beneath her. The words nearly got caught in her throat, but she had to say them. "I left once for no good reason, don't think I won't leave for a purpose!"

"What about Joanne?"

"I love her dearly, Draco. That's why I did magic! I did it to save her! The man was huge I couldn't take him on without it. I refuse to let anyone lay a hand on her. But I _will_ leave if I have to. If this isn't going to work... Make up your mind, Draco. Either I'm a wife and a mother, or I'm nothing at all."

His gaze burned, but it softened. "I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have."

He shook his head. "No more secrets. I won't hide anything from you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

She searched his visage, but it did nothing to calm her. "I don't believe you."

He looked down, ashamed. "What can I do?"

Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to say any of the things she was saying that night, but she had to... She couldn't live her life uncovering secrets. She led that life, and although she had some of her happiest memories because of Harry and Ron she didn't want a repeat, a rerun... She wanted him, the family she should have had. She wanted to start living the life she missed out on, but when was that life going to begin when she knew nothing? "Let me leave." She needed space.

Draco snapped his head up glaring at her with disbelief. "No... No, you don't mean that. You promised -"

"You lied!"

"I'm sorry."

"What else haven't you told me? Are there anymore children? Do you still love Luna? Do you have a wife somewhere?"

"You know everything."

"Do I?"

"You know I love you. That's all that matters."

"Sometimes..." She choked, "it isn't."

"I'm not letting you go again, Hermione. I made that mistake once I won't do it again."

"This isn't your decision."

"Please, Hermione, forgive me."

How dare he use the word "please" knowing it was her weakness. She gritted her teeth more determined than ever. "I'll stay with Theo until my house is repaired. It'll give Joanne time."

"And it would give me time to earn your trust again."

"There isn't enough time for that."

"How much time would I need?"

"An eternity."

He strained a smirk. "I'll take it."

She lifted herself out of the bed touching his arm as she walked past feeling that undeniable current pass through them. "It's over, Draco," she whispered hoping he heard, but at the same time hoping he didn't listen. She didn't want it to be over, every fiber of her being was screaming against it, but logic would win out in the end. Hermione was a very logical person.

Barefoot she went across the building's hall not looking to Joanne's room as she passed it and knocked softly. Theo answered, his expression grave. He didn't have to ask to know what happened.

"Don't say anything," she warned.

"No," he muttered. "Nothing at all." He took her in his arms shutting the door with his foot.

In an exact replica of Draco's apartment (except with a leather couch, and green walls) she knew he was guiding her to his room.

He eased her onto the bed which appeared more grand than Draco's with ornate detail carved into the posts. She didn't know that was Theo's style. But how could she truly know anything anymore? Eight years changed everything.

Like Draco he rested beside her, his arm draped over her midsection. It wasn't as intimate as Draco's hold, not the same kind of comfort. It was one that Harry and Ron would have given if they were alive.

Despite all that took place, and despite her nap she drifted comfortably into sleep with thoughts of her best friends.

"Forgive me," she asked in undertone not sure who she was speaking to. Theo, herself, Draco, Joanne, Harry and Ron. As she had lost them, was she losing herself too?

"Nothing to forgive," Theo insisted tiredly slurring his words, and she chuckled for it sounded so much like the others.

A/N: A few of you are probably waiting for her reunion with her old friends, but as you can imagine things are a bit hectic to be having reunions. She's on the edge right now, unsure if she wants to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Hawthorne Wand

Hermione licked the flap of the envelope closed. Theo's brown owl Artemis held out his leg for her to tie it on, and she watched as he swooped out the open kitchen window. She pushed her empty plate to the side.

Theo came in fully dressed clicking a red switch on the coffee maker. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly."

"Good."

"I'll sleep on the couch next time."

"Sleep wherever you want, Hermione. What letter did you send? Just curious. I don't care if you use my owl."

"A request for my former job to Mr. Shacklebolt. I don't think I'll be able to get it back, but maybe there's another position opened."

"What if there isn't?"

"I'll work in a bar."

Theo nodded not catching the meaning under her words. She didn't need a job, she would just go back to how her life was beforehand, using the word "life" loosely.

_There was a pile of letters hidden inside of a desk drawer. There must have been a hundred of them, and each one of them said something similar. They all started out long, sometimes consisting of three to four pages worth. As time went on they got shorter, until there were none to be read._

_Still... She kept them all._

_Hermione,_

_Please come home, dear. We all miss you. This isn't necessary, they would want you to move on with your life. We don't blame you, you didn't do a thing wrong. Come home._

_Love, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

_Hermione,_

_Stop being thick and come on home. If you don't we'll send dung bombs your way. Don't think we won't, we're stocked up on them._

_George and Angelina Weasley_

_P.S. I'm sorry about George, but he's right. We will._

_Hermione,_

_I miss you. I know every one else in the family is sending you letters so won't you listen? Stop being stubborn. Move on, it's what they would've wanted._

_Your Friends, Ginny and Seamus_

_Hermione,_

_There seems to be an outbreak of Locomotorism. I hope they haven't effected you!_

_Yours, Luna_

_Hermione,_

_We all miss them, Hermione. They wouldn't have wanted this. Come home. I think Ginny sold your house, but you can live with me if you want. Hannah doesn't mind._

_Neville and Hannah_

_Hermione never answered any of them. She didn't plan to. That world, the one where she was taken into when she was eleven didn't exist to her anymore._

After Theo's overly-large cup of coffee they went to Draco's where once Hermione stepped through the door she was attacked around her waist by something short and blond.

"Miney! Why did you leave?!"

Hermione stepped back rubbing her hair affectionately. "I'm sorry, Joanne..." She wished she could explain, but she was only a child and shouldn't have to hear such things, for instance how much her father was a lying, despicable ferret.

Over her head Draco winked. She glowered. "Mate, why don't you help Joanne wash up in the kitchen?"

He nodded knowingly steering Joanne to the kitchen only glancing back once to smile. Once they were through the archway Draco led Hermione out to the hallway slightly out of sight.

"What is it, Draco?" She tried to lean away but she felt the wall against her back keeping her from keeping any decent distance between them.

"When are you going to come to your senses and come home?"

"My home is in shambles, Malfoy."

He sneered, "don't call me by my surname. As you very well know it'll be yours soon."

She fished inside of her jeans pocket withdrawing the wedding set. There might as well have been a knife protruding from her chest, right where her heart was. "I don't need these anymore." She shoved them in his hand.

His features fell realizing finally that she was serious. "What... What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to the way things were." She thought about that and smiled. "I think I'll visit the Weasley's... I'll keep in touch with Luna. I'll improve that _life_ a bit better."

"And us?"

She bit her lip. "A clean break is best. Better to heal."

"You don't believe that."

"I do."

He laughed, "say those two words in an alter. That's where I want to hear them. Not here, in the corridor. We can't survive this again Hermione. We need each other. You have to know that."

Hermione bent forward pointedly glimpsing inside of the flat. She jerked her head to Theo and Joanne at the sink playfully nudging each other. "You got along fine."

She jolted as he pushed her shoulders holding her to the wall. His face came so close to hers that their noses were touching, he was breathing through his like an enraged bull. She was expecting steam at any moment, and that thought would've been funny at any other moment.

"I didn't _get along fine_! You have no idea how much I missed you. I hate myself for what I did. For never coming after you. I'll have to deal with the consequences that dealt me, but I love Joanne more than _anything_. I love you more than anything. She got me through, and she'll do it time and time again because she's worth living for. But you, Hermione... Who do you have to live for?"

He could have done no better if he reached into her chest and twisted that knife. She tasted salt and knew that she was crying. "You're right," she choked, and for the sheer second that he looked hopeful she cried harder her body shaking. "You're right, I really don't have anything - anyone to live for. They're all _dead._" He flinched at the words remembering that night. She chose not to, not to remember his tears, and not to remember what he did. What she forgave him for. "Thank you for clearing that up."

"No, Hermione that's not what I meant -"

"And your wrong."

They both jumped turning to see Theo beside them.

"Theo," Hermione started but was interrupted by him.

"Even if you don't have Draco and Joanne, you have a lot of people that still care for you."

"I'm not sure that I do. I still haven't spoken to the Weasley's..."

"They'll forgive you, I'm sure. But even without them you have me. What am I to you, Hermione, chopped liver?"

She chuckled and elbowed Draco out of her way to hug her longtime friend. "I've missed you so much."

"We all missed you, Hermione." His lips touched her ear. "Give him a break. I think he's learned his lesson."

"I wish it was that easy..."

"Why can't it," asked Draco.

She turned to him. "I've spent my whole life relying on myself and Harry and Ron. Now I only have me. I won't rely on a liar."

"You have us," Theo said.

"Do I?"

"It's us that should question you," Draco shot.

Hermione stumbled. They were ganging up on her. She found that she couldn't breath, her count since last night lost.

Draco clasped the crook of her arm. "Let me show you something. Theo, watch our daughter."

Theo joined Joanne in the kitchen who appeared to have been stacking up dishes, cups, and silverware littering the counter. He went to her side nudging her once more as if he'd never left.

Draco didn't stop dragging her to his bedroom so she didn't see more than that. He left her by the door as he went to his desk. He wrenched open the topmost drawer and took out a long aged box, the black turned to a dusty gray. She came closer to look inside as he opened the lid. Lying inside was a nine inch Hawthorne wand.

"You still have it."

He felt the knobby wood and smiled. "Of course. I couldn't get rid of it. As you know we Wizards and Witches are quite attached to our wands."

"I know but... You gave it up."

"I understood you leaving, because I left too. Didn't you hang onto anything, Hermione?"

She thought of the pile of ashes. "Yes. Harry's wand and Ron's chess set."

"Then you understand."

"One strand you don't want to let go. It keeps you... Connected somehow because letting go is nearly impossible."

"Without the objects all you have is memories. Those are substantial, you can't hold them."

"You understand, but..." She touched his hand. "It doesn't change anything. You lied, Draco."

He returned the box to the drawer. "My wand isn't the only thing I've kept. He took out a silver key placing it in her palm. "I've kept something of yours too."

She flipped the key inspecting it. It seemed familiar like a word on the tip of your tongue. "I don't understand."

"Keep is the wrong word. I bought something of yours."

She thought hard. What did she put up for sale. Then it clicked. She didn't put anything up for sale, Ginny did. She handed over the papers and told her to sell it, or keep it if she liked. She remembered reading about it in the Daily Prophet, the historic building - her home - that went up for sale. She didn't find out who bought it, or if anyone ever did. Her unasked questions were answered anyhow.

"You bought my house?"

"It's not your house anymore, it's your museum."

She struggled to comprehend it. "My museum?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You didn't think I'd let you give up _everything_, did you? I bought it weeks after you gave it to Ginny. Sweet girl she is. Made me pay over the asking price, mind you, but she let me have it nonetheless. Luna was the one who really fought for it, but relinquished control nicely. She gave me help setting it up, that's how..."

She nodded not needing to hear the rest. That was how the impossible pairing of Draco and Luna came to be. It was because of her more than she originally thought. She set up her own situation. Everything that went wrong was because of her. It was all her fault.

"Draco, I'm sorry..."

He cocked his head at this new change. She would have to clarify.

"I made a real mess of things. My leaving was a catalyst bringing you and Luna together. It's why Joanne exists - I'm not complaining, but it's because of me. I did this to myself. I made my own misery." She wiped her new tears. "Why in Merlin's pants do you want me, Draco? I'm a mess."

He grasped her face swiping his thumbs over her tears. "Shhh, love, don't do this to yourself. You're amazing, I don't have to tell you that, you know it. Do you think I'd want to be with you otherwise?"

She placed her hands over his. "I haven't been fair to you."

"Hermione, do you know that I couldn't blame you if you walked out now? I lied. I deserve the consequences. But I don't want you to leave. I could never want that. No more lies."

She nodded and smiled. "Can I see my museum?"

"I think a day off work is what the doctor will order. We'll all go. A family trip."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Granger Museum

_"I know how you feel, Hermione."_

_"I'm not kidding myself, Ginny, you feel worse than me."_

_Ginny shook her head, her fiery red hair slapping her face. "I won't believe that. You loved them just as much as I do... Maybe not in the same way..."_

_Outside of her house Hermione hugged her friend, the smell of flowers filling her nostrils. "I love you." Then she let her go and pressed the keys into her palm._

_"Don't go..."_

_She flinched at the sound of it. The way Ginny said it, desperate and pleading reminded her of Draco. An open wound..._

_"Will I ever see you?"_

_"I don't know. Do what you want with the house, it's yours. I don't think I will... Never mind." Whether or not she should say that she wasn't coming back was something she hadn't decided. She was sure that she wasn't, but would Ginny do anything drastic to stop her? "I love you," she said one last time._

_That was the last day she saw Ginerva Potter._

They were a makeshift family. Draco, Hermione, Joanne, and Theo. In a line they stood in front of the four story house that Hermione left behind for her new life. Draco a Pureblood given up magic, Joanne his daughter a Squib not fitting completely anywhere, and Theo the best friend, the godfather, the uncle. Her? Hermione was simply the prodigal girlfriend and sister coming home at last.

It was taken care of very well. The grass was mowed, flowers of Marigold planted along the sides. It looked as if there was a fresh new coat of white painted on. The windows gleamed in the high sun. A brass sign hung over the door reading, "The Granger Museum." It was an indescribable feeling seeing her name officially on there. It was very surreal.

She broke away from Draco and Joanne walking through one of the double glass doors Inside there was amazing light from the chandelier that turned on automatically. It glimmered over the lilac walls and the cases very similar to the ones in the jewelry store. They held knives, swords, mases, and other assorted ancient weapons. It lined the whole room.

The first floor was separated into three rooms. The one to her left contained one staircase, it was too small to hold anything else. The one to her right was full of battle armor, clothes from that century that the Goblins wore. She saw other cases and tiny moving figurines in them moving in sequence to the past.

Draco and Luna had done a better job than she could have imagined. They completed her modest collection by a long shot.

As she started up the stairs her line of sight was caught by a yellow string of yarn tapped on the wall. She looked quizzically to Draco who laughed nervously, a sound she rarely heard from him.

"Luna," was all he said, but that's all it took to explain it to her.

Gently she touched the soft fabric. It no longer felt like her place. It was Draco's and Luna's. They really did pick up where Hermione left off, except this time she didn't feel sad or the least bit resentful. or even playing the part of the maverick. She was... Grateful. It was clear to her then that Draco hadn't moved on like she thought, nor was she so easily replaced. It wasn't that at all. Draco was seeking comfort. Instead of wallowing he tried forgetting, but it was like he said, it couldn't be done when you wanted to hang on to the things that were sentimental.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

She realized that she had one foot on the next step and was still staring at the piece of string. "Every thing's wonderful." She glimpsed back to the room taking in the spans, and lighting. It was perfect. She leaned onto the railing. "How do you like this for the wedding?" She pointed to the room next to it where the short styles of armor were. "And that could be the reception." Yes, she could see it. The lights, some flowers, Draco and Joanne at the end of the aisle waiting for her. She would see her old family and tell them the news, hoped they would accept it... It would be a new beginning.

Joanne looked like she was about to squeal, but she bit her lip, something that Hermione recognized as a trait of her own. it sent a thrill through her. Maybe it wasn't all genetic.

Draco grinned the widest smile she ever saw as Theo jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow six times.

"Making another promise, Hermione?"

"No, it's the same one..."

"But," he guessed.

"But this time we're not going to wait." She sighed, "we both know what happens when we wait, Draco. I'm not doing it again."

"Neither am I."

Elation filled her. She felt like she would float away at any moment so she ran down the stairs and into his open arms. Joanne wrapped hers around her waist. She could feel Draco shaking in her arms as Theo clapped him on the back.

Once more Hermione had the fulfilling emotion of having a family. Now all she needed was her career.

She didn't have long to wait to hear from Mr. Shacklebolt. Theo was over the next morning while Draco and Joanne slept. She was setting the table when he arrived.

An envelope with her name neatly written in gold plopped on the plate she just placed. She picked it up and Theo - without sparing one word - helped himself to the pan cooling on the counter.

Her fingers shook as she slid her nail through the flap. Her first reaction was joy but it turned into a dread.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I can't tell you how pleasing it is to hear from you. I hope all is well._

_Yes, there is a position opened, but I'm sorry to say that it's not your previous job. It's a higher position earning twice as much. You'd be handling foreign affairs in a legal manner. There will be no training need as you are already fully qualified. The job is yours if you choose to accept it. However, there is one catch, you must be willing to move to Malaysia._

_I would be much obliged if you come to my office to discuss this matter further. I'll look forward to seeing you._

_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Theo made himself at home lounging in a chair, his mouth full of toast, but in question he raised his brow.

"Mr. Shacklebolt offered me a promotion."

He swallowed hurriedly to answer, and winced. "Why are you upset then," he gasped out.

She flicked the letter to him. "The job's in Malaysia."

"You'd think the world was trying to keep you and Draco apart."

"I wonder how long I'd be gone..."

His eyes rounded. "You can't be serious! You're going to take it?"

"It's a great opportunity, Theo. How can I just pass it up?"

"Easy! Say you don't want it. This isn't a great opportunity, it's ruin! Draco won't pack up his life for one you've just begun. That isn't fair!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Hermione, when is the last time you've been truly happy?"

Her cheeks heated in anger. She didn't want to talk about it. She could live the rest of her life without having that conversation, but it didn't appear as though Theo was going to give up any time soon, not judging by his elbows digging into the table and his thick eyebrows knitted above his dark eyes. He wasn't going to give up.

"When Harry and Ron were alive," she said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. Don't give up your happiness for a job."

She shook her head, not in response but to disbelief that only one thing could make her happy. Why couldn't she have both?

"Where are you going?"

Hermione was strolling past him to the lounge heading for the door. She snatched her jacket from the hook swinging it around her. "Tell Draco I've gone to see the Minster about the job. You'll see, he'll be okay. We all will."

"What about the charity benefit? That's tonight, you know!"

"I'll be back in plenty of time, stop worrying, Theo!"

She ignored his further complains and left. She felt gratified when she went inside of his unlocked flat to use his fireplace.

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This is more of a turning point for Hermione, where instead of planning on planning, she's going through with it, she's really going to get her life back in order.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Compromise

Some people would call Hermione foolish. Others would say she was righteous. She didn't like either term, but found none other better suited than foolish. Her log was screaming that what she's was doing was right and that's what she listened to more often than not. She prided herself on her common sense.

It all evaded her the moment she sat in a chair outside of Mr. Shacklebolt's office waiting to be called in. The longer she sat there the more guilty she became. It wasn't as if she'd ask Draco to uproot his life, he worked too hard for what he earned. He lived his life while she avoided hers.

Theo was right (oh how she hated to admit that), it wasn't fair. When was the last time he'd been right? She feared to remember such, and so she didn't, but the day she was properly introduced to him was clear.

_Theodore Nott, a rabbit-like man with large teeth stood across from them in his grand lounge. When she said grand, she meant it, everything was huge, the fireplace double to two, two chandeliers across the wide space of the room that was more of four rooms with their walls torn down._

_"Theo, mate, this is Hermione," Draco exclaimed proudly with his arm around her waist._

_Theo examined her from a distance. It made her uncomfortable to be stared at like a prize, but that wasn't what he was looking at her like, not a prize, but something Draco picked up off the street, and that made her unease become a bit angry._

_"So this is the mud – Muggle. How adorable."_

_"Theo," Draco said warningly._

_"I said I'd behave myself, wouldn't I, Draco? I am." He smirked at her, then barked a laugh that sent a jump through her. "See the look on her face, Draco? I thought she was going to curse me."_

_Instantly she was confused. He was acting like a madman, and so was Draco she concluded as he joined in._

_Theo opened his arms and embraced her tightly. "I'm just kidding, Hermione! Don't worry, we left that life behind! Wow, you are beautiful."_

_Draco dragged her back by her shoulder, to his side once more. "Watch it."_

_"Don't worry, I am."_

_Hermione giggled despite herself, and Draco glowered._

Hermione couldn't do this to them. It truly wasn't fair.

The moment she stood to leave, the door opened. "Ah! Ms. Granger! Please, come in." Mr. Shacklebolt's face was so brightened by her she couldn't say no.

For the Minister of Magic she expected a large, lavish office. Perhaps that was the case with past Ministers but as big as he was he seemed content in the mid-sized room, just large enough for a desk, bookcase, and two chairs.

He lowered himself behind his desk waving for her to take a seat. "You look apprehensive," he assessed.

"I..." She went to bite her lip but reminded herself that there was nothing to worry about. She'd known him for years, he was in the Order of the Phoenix, he was a good - understanding man. "I think I've changed my mind about the offer, sir. I really appreciate it - I know I asked for it, but... Something has come up and I simply can't go traveling around the world. I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time."

He smiled widely. "Hermione, it's quite all right. I understand. I'm just glad that you are here. There are other positions available. That was only the highest paying one."

She moved to the edge of her seat anxiously ."Ones that would keep me here? Right here in London?"

"I would never steer you wrong."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Shacklebolt," she said happily, standing to shake his hand. "I really do appreciate this."

"You were the best lawyer we've ever had. The pleasure of having you back is all ours. How does being a special relations lawyer sound? You're the best association with the famous."

She thought of Harry and all the questions and probing people that came with being friends with him. She handled it well. Better than Ron...

_"Ron, will you give it a rest? It's not Harry's fault you know!"_

_Ron slammed his books on the table, his head as red as his hair. "You're the one who needs proof for every -"_

_"Harry's our friend! He didn't put this name into the Goblet of Fire. You know that as well as I do."_

_"I'm going to bed," he said pushing himself from the scarlet sofa across from her._

_"He's our friend," she reiterated._

_he didn't so much as pause on his way up to the boy's dormitory, but he did respond low and muffled. "I know that, Hermione. He's my best mate."_

_She grinned triumphantly. They would be okay. She wouldn't have to wait long until they were all together again."_

If only she knew then that though they were together soon after that night two days before the first task she would have just a mere six more years with them.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Shacklebolt said sincerely surveying the expression on her face.

She shook her head as if it would shake the memory out. "No, I am."

"They were good men."

"Yes, they were."

"The greatest Auror's out there."

"Thank you for the job, sir."

"Anything for you, Ms. Granger."

She turned to the door.

"If I may be inquisitive to ask what keeps you here?"

"Of course." She bowed her face to let her hair fall in a curtain over her blush. "it's time that I returned to my family."

"Indeed it is."

Exulted she left to the flat. It was empty when she got there. the interview ran later than she anticipated, and she dressed quickly. The emerald gown swept the floor, her hair pinned up in its curls by a flowery clip. She dabbed on blush and a thin shimmering coat of lipstick, and like the Muggle she was raised to be she took a cab to the hotel.

The gold lights twined themselves up the pillars outside and inside they were hung from the ceiling. At first glance they appeared to be fairies, but she knew better. The hotel was a Muggle establishment.

To the room left of the grand lobby there was an even more expansive room of deep blue and light green. More lights, thick beige carpet aside from the large wooden square meant for dancing by the complicated-looking stereo system being run by a man in a black suit.

There was another man in a black suit, his blond hair and pale complexion striking against it, talking with another tall man. A small girl beside him beamed at her tugging on her father's sleeve for his attention. Their eyes met, and they walked towards one another.

Hermione tried to read him. He seemed to be...Happy, but there was a solemn air about him. She couldn't figure out why, but she didn't bother as he took her hand kissing her knuckles. It brought back the night of the celebration where they had their first real beginning and just like that night his breath hot on her skin staggered her.

Draco spun her to the dance floor. He held her close as the beat of the song rocked their rib cages, the melody signing in their veins. Normally she would be able to forget nearly everything when they were in such close proximity to each other, but this time she couldn't take her attention off his sadness. His hopeless acceptance of something.

"Congratulations," he said softly only loud enough for her to hear.

"How do you know I got the job?"

He smirked. "You're Hermione Granger."

"I knew you'd be okay with this. I knew Theo was overreaction."

He frowned. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"This is not the time or place to discuss it."

"Maybe not, but I don't want to spend the rest of our evening wondering what has you so upset!"

His fingertips brushed her cheek. "I love you, Hermione. you and Joanne are my world. Without you two..."

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't you want me to have a job?"

"That's not what... I'm not having this conversation."

"I should go then."

"No," he stated quickly. "Stay, Joanne wants you here."

"Do you want me here?"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course it does!" She had to work to keep her voice low. "You're not making any sense."

"I don't think what I want matters."

"What do you want?!"

"Not here," he insisted a third time, and left her on the dance floor alone.

Joanne looked worriedly at her as her father brought her on his feet to dance. Hermione tried smiling to soothe her, but it was strained and forced and couldn't possibly bring comfort to a seven-year-old who saw more than what was best for her.

Without thought she started towards the bar, but she stopped to lean against the wall. She observed other people squashing down the desire for any alcohol. She watched people dance, slow and sweet, and an old-style elegance from another century. She felt worse than a wall-flower, but what was the criteria for one? Did they watch the one they love dance with their would-be daughter? Were they happy or sad?

She caught Draco's gaze a couple of times before she finally slipped out to go home. She was hurt, her old wound stretching.

Would anything every be okay again? She uselessly wondered that the whole time on the way home. The driver said nothing about her tears. She paid him, and went up to her flat. Their flat. Draco's flat. She didn't know anymore.

Then it all became clear. The suitcases beside the door... It clicked, and she laughed. She laughed, and she gasped, and she dried her tears.

Draco was the one who was foolish.

Hermione put away her belongings, stacked the suitcases in the bedroom closet, she dressed in her night gown, and waited for Draco on the bed. With her wand she was rearranging the books on the shelves in order of publication date. She smiled to herself as she heard noises outside of the door.

"Daddy, five minutes!"

"Joanne, you're tired, I can see that. Go to bed, now."

"But -"

"You do as I say, now!"

"But what about mum? I haven't said goodnight to her!"

"She's asleep I'm sure."

"Why didn't she say goodbye?"

"She was feeling ill. She didn't look well, did she?"

"No... I suppose not."

"Now, to bed. Go on, scoot."

Hermione moved to the third shelf, the books flying out and in. She was working on the eighth and last shelf when Draco came in.

He stared at her for a moment in surprise, then began to undo his black tie. "I had them in perfect order."

"Of preference! I'm living here too, Draco, so I think in the spirit of compromise we should order them by publication date."

He sighed throwing his tie to the corner of the room. "The jig is up, Hermione. I know that you're going to Malaysia."

She chuckled still finding the misunderstanding funny. "You're not that bright."

"Excuse me?"

She propped herself on her knees facing him. It was time to stop playing with him. "I'm not going to Malaysia. I'm staying here. There's a position opened - "

"What are you talking about?" He seemed genuinely confused. "I saw the letter, and Theo said -"

"I talked to Mr. Shacklebolt we made a compromise, like the one I'm trying to make with you right now about our bookcase."

He went to the bed kneeling on it in front of her. The bed sunk down but she kept herself balanced. "Why are you staying here?"

"Do you really not know that answer?"

"I want to hear it from you."

She held on to his shoulders resting her forehead against his. "I love you and Joanne. I finally have my family, Draco. I'm not giving that up. We've been on edge since I've been here. I was never completely sure if this life was right for me, but I am now. This is what I want, maybe not what I deserve, but I do want you and Joanne."

He kissed her lips. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Tomorrow I'm going to see the Weasley's. I'm going to make things right with _everyone_."

He grasped her hip bringing her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

To her surprise he brought out a wand hidden in his back pocket under his shirt. He grinned smugly at her confused gaze. "I missed it... You're not the only one who should be allowed to do magic around here." He flicked it at the bookcase, and the books re-ordered themselves, this time in sections of genre. "How's that," he asked.

"Perfect," she declared not taking her eyes off of him.

A/N: Cheesy ending to the chapter I know, I but I love cheesiness.

I included two memories in here, because I found that I hadn't had one about Theo, and he deserved some recognition.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Their Baby

The Burrow hadn't changed since Hermione last saw it. There were still chickens clucking outside of the patchy green yard. The house stood tall and a bit crooked holding up only by magic.

If she remembered correctly (and she did) every Saturday the Weasley's came together for dinner. She didn't send an owl. She didn't want a huge fuss, and because she wanted to see how much things had changed. She didn't want the Weasley's to put together a meal that she recalled with more clarity than they could anticipate.

Steeling herself she walked forward the chickens clucking louder making way for her. She knocked on the door, and almost immediately it swung open wide.

"HERMIONE!"

She only saw a flash of plump Mrs. Weasley before she was thrusted into her arms, only to be surrounded by a hoard of red-heads all of which she was being embraced by. Mr. Weasley, George, Percy, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. She was also hugged by their spouses, Fleur, Seamus, and Angelina. She held back her tears as she greeted her family.

"We've missed you, sis," George exclaimed lightly pushing her shoulder.

Ginny wrapped her arm over her shoulders. "I'm glad your here."

Mrs. Weasley, tears running down her cheeks kissed hers, "it's about time."

"Welcome home," Mr. Weasley called over their heads.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She was too choked up to force any more words out, but they seemed to understand all them looking upon her with bright watery eyes.

"Come," Mrs. Weasley said leading her to the kitchen, "dinner's ready. Tuck in."

It was funny how some things didn't change, or only twisted slightly to resemble what they used to be, but that didn't make them bad. Sometimes, like in the instance of the Weasley's Saturday dinner, did it make things better.

Seamus was the last man that Hermione would think to match up with Ginny, but they were happy. Seamus' gentle features lit up when he looked to Ginny. It was the same with George and Angelina. They were all very happy. Life didn't end for them when they lost their son, their brother. It continued.

When the jokes had been told, the day's activities covered, the attention turned once more to Hermione.

"What brought you back," George asked her.

"George," Mrs. Weasley rebuked as she stood to magically set the dishes in the sink. "She's our guest, lets not interfere in her life."

Life... There was that word again. Did they honestly believed she had a life? Wasn't it obvious that it ended, buried with Harry and Ron? "No, it's okay. You all deserve to know."

Her glare hadn't turned from her son. "I'm not sure if this lot deserves anything!"

"Draco Malfoy almost hit me with his car."

Silence so strong that a mouse could be heard somewhere in the distant household.

"I've been away for far too long. I'm sorry for leaving. I see what I did was wrong now. I hope you all can forgive me."

Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her head. "Of course dear. You were upset. We understand that."

A part of her wished that they wouldn't be so understanding. As much as they deserved to know the truth she deserved to be punished for her inconsiderate actions.

"So you had this revelation when Malfoy ran you over?" George nearly laughed.

"Almost," she corrected him. "He almost hit me. Draco made me see..."

"Draco?"

There was a lot to go over. Her entire life, not only her life then, but what was happening before she left. She hardly knew where to start, but where better than the beginning? The night her and Draco met...

It lasted for hours. She had to hand it to George, even he was quiet, more silent than the scurrying mouse. Her throat became dry halfway through her story and Mrs. Weasley kindly gave her a glass of water. When she was finished she waited for any questions, and when there was none, only blank stares at her confessions of love, marriage, and a child that wasn't hers, she stood to go to the hallway by the rickety stairs.

Hermione scanned the photos along the wall. She looked at the pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's wedding, their children growing up until Ron was eleven and then a raven-haired and buck-toothed children that couldn't have been related by blood joined the moving photos.

Gently she touched one of her, Harry, and Ron. They had their arms wrapped around each other, smiling, her and Harry looking to Ron who apparently told a funny joke.

They were dead. It was as if she had to remind herself that they weren't there anymore. She would never see their smiles or hear their laughter again. Never would she be able to scold them.

When tears threatened to spill over she knew it was her cue to leave. She had a home to go back to, a life. She was going to be married, have a daughter.

"We failed them."

She felt Bill's hand slip into hers. "What do you mean?"

"We promised them that we'd look after you. You know, if anything would happen to them. Which it did. We didn't keep our promise very well."

"You did as much as you could."

"If we did that, Hermione, you would've never been almost hit by a car. Wretched Muggle things."

"I chose to leave. It's my fault."

"D'you think our brothers would've seen it that way?"

She thought about that and chuckled. "No, they wouldn't. But they'd be wrong, and we both know that."

He enveloped her his chin on her shoulder. How could she have forgotten the comfort that all of the Weasley's had in them? She had forgotten Bill's compassion so much like his mother. She might have survived those eight years if she saw the sense to stay.

"Hermione."

"Bill."

"Malfoy?"

"Soon..."

"Why?"

"Why Fleur?"

"Because..."

"There's too many reasons?"

"Yes. Okay, I see your point," he nodded. "I want to kill him."

"I know you do."

"Do you know why?"

"He killed Ron and Harry."

"Not only that."

"If it's because of me -"

"It is -"

"Then it's me that you should want to kill. Not him."

He let her go. "You're losing me."

She faced him but found it hard to look him in the eyes, so she glowered at her sneakers. "I'm marrying him. I'm marrying the man who murdered my best friends. I should feel horrible, but I don't, I don't see him as a murderer. I feel horrible because I don't feel bad."

"Shhh, Hermione, calm down. It's okay. You shouldn't feel that way at all. Malfoy is yes, a murderer. I'd love to murder him myself, but I have my wife to look after. Anyhow, he did it because it was his job. Harry and Ron would have done the same thing if it were Malfoy."

"But would they do it if it was each other. What if Ron was taken, would Harry..."

"You know that answer..."

"Yeah... I do. They wouldn't. They couldn't."

"Malfoy wasn't their best mate. It's different. It's not an easy situation, Hermione. You know that." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home."

"Thank you."

"Don't keep us waiting another eight years."

She smirked a rather Malfoy smirk. "I wouldn't think about it."

_Hermione gathered every bit of courage she had to visit Harry and Ron's graves alone. She sat between them, her feet by Ron's headstone, and her head leaning against Harry's. She talked of their childhood in Hogwarts, her days without them, and how much it all hurt._

_She sat there from sunrise to midday. She laid her roses on the base of their names. She placed kisses on them. She cried, she laughed, she hurt. She said her "love you's" one last time._

_When she reached the gate she looked up. Draco was leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest. He knew, they both did. That night would be their last._

_"Are you ready?"_

_She stood in front of him. "Ready to let go?"_

_"Are you ready to come home?"_

_She looked over to her best friends. "I am home."_

_"The graveyard isn't your home, Hermione."_

_"Then I don't have one."_

_"Don't do this... Not now. Come on, lets go home - my home. We'll lie down and rest. You need to rest."_

_"Do you think they hate me?"_

_"What could they possibly hate you for, love?"_

_She let the tears fall their familiar tracks. "For loving you."_

_He didn't blink much less move from his stance. "They hate me for being a consistent jerk. For being a Death Eater. They love you because... Once you get past your know-it-all attitude you're very easy to love. You loving me... As unprecedented as it is, they couldn't possibly hate you for that. They were your friends."_

_She stared straight into his silver eyes. "What does it feel like? To kill someone?"_

_He stiffened, his shoulders hunched to his ears. "Every morning that I look into the mirror I will see a killer staring back at me. That's how it feels. You think you're ready... You're never ready. That's how it feels to murder anyone. But to murder your girlfriend's best friends... You'll wonder why every day that she's with you. You'll feel worthless and evil. There's no words to describe what I'd trade to get my enemies back for you. Just for you." He took her hand. "We're going home before you ask anymore inappropriate questions."_

Hermione came home from her day with the Weasley's ladened down with dishes that Mrs. Weasley forced upon her. She was stuffed with food, but the smell of sweet potatoes, and turkey made her mouth water. She would have to put some together that night for Draco to take to work.

In the complex she walked with her head down, and stopped at a stream of light spilled on the dark floor coming from a crack of Theo's door. Curiously she peeked in, but no one was there.

Theo wasn't a forgetful person, so she quickly let herself in dumping the dishes on the table and hurrying back outside. She slid her key into the lock but it swung opened. That wasn't a good sign. Draco was overly thorough, he never left a door unlocked.

Him and Theo were huddled around a phone, Draco yelling into the receiver, Theo tapping his fingers against the counter in a nervous twitch.

She wrenched her keys from the lock throwing them to the coffee table as Draco threw the phone down his face twisted in agony. It was when she slammed the door that the two men looked up.

"What's wrong," she asked recognizing that her voice was shaking terribly.

Draco appeared more pale than usual, his hair sticking up on end. "Jo... My... Baby..." He collapsed in a chair, his shoulders shaking with grief.

Hermione looked to Theo who shook his head helplessly, his hands trembling at his sides. "We can't find Joanne..."

Something fell inside of her. Her heart, her stomach... All of her organs. Her daughter was missing... She pushed the men out of the way snatching the phone from its hook dialing new numbers. She would call everyone in England, she would do anything. She had to find her. Her daughter. Their baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Finding Joanne

Theo was slumped in a chair his chin on his chest snoring lightly while Draco slept on the couch his feet hanging off the arm. Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around him the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"George," she hissed. "Have they found anything?"

"No, but how will I ever know if you don't stop calling me?"

She stomped to her and Draco's bedroom. "George Alfonso Weasley I swear, if you don't -"

"Don't call me by that horrid middle name, Hermione, you know very well that I hate it."

"Then find my daughter!"

"We're doing everything we can! Everyone's out looking for her, including Luna, that's what you told me. Once five hours have passed we'll contact the Ministry. How's your boyfriend's doing?"

She didn't bother correcting his term, her nerves were as frazzled as her old jeans. "They were out for hours. Theo had to quite literally drag Draco home. They're passed out now in the lounge." She groaned, "what am I going to do? I can't stay here and wait, I'm going insane."

"You've been on the brink of insanity for years, I don't think one night is going to push you over the edge."

"How would you feel if this was your child?"

"I don't know, Angelina and I aren't thinking of starting a family yet! I can try to sympathize."

"I need her back!"

"I understand that. We'll find her. Tell me again, what did Malfoy and Nott tell you?"

"That she was here the whole day. She hadn't gone anywhere, but when they checked in from the kitchen she was gone. The television was left on... It was like she disappeared out of thin air!"

"Look, take a breather. Get some sleep, you need it."

"No, I don't need sleep," she snapped but the phone was out of her hands. She spun on her heels and saw Draco with it to his ear.

"Thanks, Weasley, I'll take it from here." He pressed a button and pitched it to the floor where it slid and hit the wall with a thunk.

"Draco -" But once more she wasn't able to finish her sentence as he winded her with a hug.

"I don't know what I'll do..."

She buried her nose into his neck inhaling the dark musky scent of him. "Neither do I... We'll get her back. I know we will." She didn't know. She only hoped. What would they do if... No, she wouldn't think about it. Hermione didn't believe in jinxes, but if she was wrong...

The phone rang from it's corner of the room causing them to jump and race towards it. Draco with his longer legs made it first. His fingers fumbled for the green button, and when it was pressed he hastily said hello three times running a hand through his messy hair it resembled a blond version of Harry's.

"What? Really?" Relief washed through his features. Then anger. There was barely a transition. "Did it take you that long to notice she's been there the entire time? What were you thinking, Luna?!" He hung up, and the phone returned to it's place, but this time when he threw it, it shattered to pieces.

"Draco," she half-scolded, the other half she wasn't sure was relief or apprehension.

"Joanne's in Luna's garden. She's been there the whole time."

Fury set in Hermione. All that worrying was for nothing, she was safe. "Did Luna -"

"I don't know, I didn't talk with her long enough to find out."

Hermione went to the kitchen dialing the Weasley's to let t hem know. George picked up on the first ring.

"Hermione, I swear to Merlin I will call YOU!"

"Oh bugger off, George, we found her. She's at Luna's."

He heaved a sigh. "That's great. I'll send a Patronus to the others. Thanks, Hermione."

She hung up the phone and together they both marched out grabbing their jackets from the hook, and Hermione caught the door before Draco slammed it. Theo was still dozing and no matter how angry they were their friend at least should have his sleep.

They took Theo's fireplace, and appeared in a expansive lounge, numerous bugs Wizard and Muggle alike behind frames on the wall. There were husks, skeletons, and murals. It was only a place that could belong to Luna Lovegood.

A lanky man was relaxing on the sofa, raising his glass of what smelled to be brandy to them. Draco ignored him, and Hermione nodded in politeness as they rushed out the door that led to the garden.

With Lysander in her lap Joanne sat on the ground, her yellow dress splayed out around her. She scratched the pup's ears as he tried to lick her hand. She didn't look up, but they made their presence known by sitting in front of her.

Hermione spotted Luna in the background under a tree twirling her wand between her slender fingers. She winked at her, and Hermione felt her initial anger ebbing. Joanne was safe, that was the most important thing.

"How did you get here," Draco asked in a harsh voice.

"I took a cab," Joann responded in undertone.

He took a deep breath and Hermione could tell that he was about to yell. Quickly she held his arm holding him back giving him warning glances out of the corner of her eyes.

"Joanne," she said softly. "We were very worried about you. What you did was dangerous. I know you understand that, so why did you do it?"

"You left the party... I didn't see you this morning... I thought you left... I thought daddy was sparing my feelings when he said you'd be back..."

In understanding Draco sucked in a breath.

Hermione moved to sit closer to her new daughter. She picked up Joanne's right hand her ring glinting. "You see this, Joanne? This ring means that I won't leave you. And this ring," she wiggled her own left finger, "means that I won't leave your father. We're a family. We stick together."

"Oh... So you're not leaving? Ever?"

She smiled. "Never. Mothers..." She glanced at Luna. "They don't truly leave their daughters... You understand that, don't you? I won't disappear without reason."

"I understand... I'm sorry, mum."

She brushed her baby-soft hair back tucking it behind her ear. "As long as you've learned your lesson -"

"But you're grounded," Draco added quickly, his jaw still set tight, glaring every few seconds over their heads at Luna.

Hermione nodded in agreement and Joanne groaned. She and Draco shared looks of relief. It was hard to be angry in that moment. Their daughter was safe. Everything else was trivial.

Then over his shoulder she caught four figures coming in through the wrought iron gate. Four people with red hair. She jumped up, and Draco spun around. Joanne leaned over to see.

"Who are they," she asked curiously.

Hermione stroked her hair. "They're my family."

She stared at her, taking special notice to her frizzy mane. "But mum, you don't have ginger hair."

"No, consider them... An adopted family."

Her eyes lit up. "Like you adopting me?"

"Exactly."

The puppy leapt out of her lap as she stood next to her looking on with more interest.

Mr., and Mrs. Weasley with George and Ginny came up, all haggard appearing likethey'd ran across town, which they might as well done.

"Oh, you found her," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed peering down at the small blond girl. "You must be Joanne. I'm Molly. This is my husband Arthur, and our children George and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a doll."

Hermione noticed that Draco took five steps back from them, blending himself in with the background of the field. Before he could further alienate himself she snatched his hand bringing him beside her. "You remember Draco Malfoy, right?" She hoped against hope that they would be okay. Bill was, but he wasn't a spokesperson.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and nodded, Mr. Weasley his jaw set shook his hand with more force than necessary. "Hello, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... About what happened -"

"Protocol," Mr. Weasley interrupted, clearly not wanting to have that conversation.

"No excuse, sir. I am very sorry."

Out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye, Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around him. Draco was winded. "It's okay, dear. They're at peace now."

"What are they talking about, mum," Joanne asked softly.

Hermione who was now strictly going by a no-lying policy told the truth. "When you're older... I'll tell you about it."

Joanne huffed, but didn't ask anything further.

Then, George laughed glancing briefly at Hermione. "Hey, Joanne, have you ever seen a dungbomb?"

She furrowed her brows, and Hermione stepped in front of her while Ginny giggled. "George Weasley, don't you dare show her those! You know what happened to Seamus! He lost -"

"Oh lighten up, I don't have them with me."

"I have an idea," Mrs. Weasley announced finally letting go of Draco who looked thoroughly at ease since he was free from her embrace. "We should all go home, I'll cook dinner, and we can get to know our granddaughter."

"That's a great idea. Draco, get her set up in the cab. I'd like to speak to Luna."

"All right then, budge up, Joanne," he said taking her hand. She could tell that he wasn't comfortable with the thought of being at the Burrow, but he went anyways. That meant more than anything he had done for her.

Hermione left to the tree Luna was sitting under as Joanne once more tried to convince her father that they needed a pet. Specifically Lysander. What Joanne didn't know is that Lysander was going to be her gift when she started her Muggle schooling that year. Only... She hadn't told Draco of that plan, not like he would protest. Draco was a dog person, and she clearly saw him stroke the puppy on his head before taking their daughters hand and leaving with the Weasley's.

Hermione knelt next to Luna who stopped twirling her wand sticking it behind her ear. She looked calmly to Hermione, her face expressionless.

"Thanks for looking after Joanne."

"You're not mad that I didn't owl?"

"Next time - if there is one - would you?"

She smiled wistfully. "Sure, that's no problem."

Hermione glimpsed to her soon-to-be-husband and her soon-to-be-daughter leaving the garden and smiled. She had to be certain... "I'm marrying Draco."

"I knew you would. It was only a matter of time."

"If you want to be in Joanne's life, you can be."

She cocked her head slightly. "I am in her life... As an aunt."

"Don't you ever wish for more?"

"What can I wish for," she asked idly, "I have everything I want. She's your daughter. I wouldn't want anyone else for her." She ran her fingers over her arm. "Be happy, Hermione. It's your turn."

Hermione huffed. Luna made it sound so easy. Just be happy... Was it that easy? Why couldn't it be? She had everything she wanted. Her life was complete. Almost.

"Harry and Ron would want this for you."

"Sometimes I have my doubts."

"I think they knew..."

Hermione raised a questioning brow at her. "How do you figure?"

"Draco was obvious with his feelings towards you, wasn't he? At the celebratory dinner he held your hand for forty-three seconds when re-introducing himself."

"Specific," she chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"Ron counted. He sent a disgusted letter to complain to me, but... Did they ever discourage you? Tried to stop him?"

She thought about that... Draco rarely came up, unless they were complaining about his skill as an Auror, and that was mostly Ron. "No..."

Luna grinned, and went back to twirling her wand purple sparks flying at the end. "There you have it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A Happy Family

Draco in a black suit and Joanne in a white dress leaned on the iron gate waiting for Hermione on a crisp April morning the wind restless as it blew their clothes and hair array.

Hermione in her white wedding dress knelt by her best friend's graves. She laid her roses on each of them, and kissed the tips of her fingers bringing them to the stones.

"Thank you for saving me from the troll. Pulling me out of the way the many times I was in danger of being hit by curses. Thanks for being my friends. Making me laugh and loosen up. I love you both. Always. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco sooner. But... I think you'd understand. At least you will now. I think you're looking down on us, seeing my husband and beautiful daughter. I wish you could be here to watch her grow up, but I'll have to settle for long distance. I love you."

She kissed the stones once more, and left, not for the last time, but for the one of many.

Her junior bridesmaid met her halfway taking her hand eagerly. "Are we on our way to the museum now, mum?"

She nodded. "Yes, Aunt Ginny's sure to be restless for us." Aunt Ginny... She smiled to herself. When she brought Joanne to the Burrow to meet them they immediately loved her even more. Hermione wasn't surprised, she was an easy child to love.

George taught her a few tricks, which she later rebuked him for when with a single explosion the two took out two recliners, and a few bricks out of the fireplace. Needless to say when they got home she confiscated any joke shop toys.

Ginny let her skim her broom on the ground, her hands on the handle the whole time... Keeping it upright...

It was Draco that Hermione worried about. The murder of their sons, their brothers. She asked them, and though they all seemed okay with the idea, she still worried. If any of the brothers were to lose their temper it would have been George, but she was surprised when Percy threw a bun at the back of his head before dinner, and Joanne without understanding the reason, laughed. It went a lot better than she thought, she had to admit. He survived, but made it clear that was the last dinner he was attending.

"Not to mention the other Weasley's." Draco held up a tiny cell phone before returning it to the inside pocket of his jacket. "If they make one more call..."

She smiled at his empty threat. "We're not late."

"That one, Greg -"

"George -"

"Thinks I'm holding you hostage," he finished paying no mind to her correction.

She slipped her hand in his. "Does it really matter? In a couple of hours time I'm going to be your very willing hostage forever."

He laughed, "right..."

"What would that make me," asked Joanne.

Hermione swung their arms between them. "I don't know..."

"How about prison guard," Draco jested.

When they came to a corner Hermione and him seeked out any spectators. When they were sure no one was watching them Draco bent to Joanne's ear.

"Do you want to disapparate?"

Her face lit up like the sun. Hermione's own personal ray.

They took each of her hands and turned on the spot. When they arrived in a private room of the museum upstairs Joanne was gasping for breath.

"Are you okay," Hermione asked her and saw Draco to the side also wheezing. She had gotten used to the tight almost unbearable feeling that apparition brought with it. "Sorry, that wasn't such a good idea."

Joanne shook her head quickly, a few trendles coming down from her elegant bun. "No, it was fun, mum! Can we do it again?"

Draco laughed, "my daughter," he exclaimed proudly.

"Our daughter," Hermione chastised him happily.

"Our daughter," he agreed as Hermione let her bun down to put it back into place with her wand. "We can do anything you'd like, Joanne. We can go flying."

Hermione's heart rammed against her rib cage. "Sure," she said dryly. She wasn't sure at all, but of course Draco would never let anything happen to her, and she would watch from the ground. Just in case.

"Go on," he told Joanne. "Tell the other's were here. Your mum will be out in a moment."

Joanne ran out the door, and Draco took her hands pulling her to him. He smiled. "Are you happy, Hermione?"

"Very." She pecked his lips. "Are you?"

"Beyond words." He glance to the door as if hearing something on the other side, perhaps Ginny fussing. He kissed her forehead. "I'll met you at the end of the aisle."

He slipped through the door, and Hermione took a deep breath her nerves only slightly frazzled.

The rest was in a blur. Ginny giving her "the talk," walking down the stairs with her oblivious father when the music began. Garlands snaked themselves around the railing as they came down matching their speed.

She felt eloquent, important as everyone stood and stared up at her. She hardly saw them, she only saw Draco at the end of the velvet green strip. She saw her daughter, her sister, her brother Theo who looked like there was a twitch in his eye with the way he was winking furiously at her. Her family.

It was a long eight years, but in a flash she had more than everything back. She had the love of her life, a daughter, the family she left behind. It seemed unfair, being repaid for foolishness, but why mess with fate when it was willing to make everyone happy, and she could see that - all of the beaming faces, only two missing that even on the happiest day of her life did she hurt for.

But they were there in spirit. She could see them in her mind's eye. Harry and Ron would be standing proud, glints in their eyes.

A tear fell from her own, and when Draco captured it with his thumb did she realize that she was there with him, everyone had sat down, and the Minister was speaking.

Eight years she was frozen. Finally her life was starting. There couldn't have been a better beginning.

A/N: As usual, thank all of you that has read and reviewed this story. I greatly enjoy reading your reactions.

This story was written to an inspired song, "Stay Close, Don't Go" by Secondhand Serenade, hence the title. Listening to that song made me write the first memory you see. It flowed from there.

There is another Draco/Hermione story in progress that I hope to be able to start posting soon, but not until it's finished in its entirety.

Thank you again.


End file.
